Warabigami
by JadeHaze
Summary: UA Ranma no tenía nada y en ella lo encontró todo. Era sólo un niño, pero la quería para él. Por eso hizo esa tonta promesa con Ryoga: quien se quede a su lado, quien nunca la abandone se casará con ella. Pero Ranma hizo otra promesa en su infancia, ¿cuál de ellas podrá cumplir?
1. Capítulo 1

Warabigami. Capítulo 1

Argumento: UA Ranma y Ryoga hicieron una promesa: el que nunca la abandone y siempre la proteja se casará con ella. Pero Ranma ha hecho otra promesa antes, ¿cuál de ellas podrá cumplir?

Warabigami

por Jade Haze

Capítulo 1

« Cuando el verano llegue

te enviaré una brisa fresca.

Cuando el invierno llegue,

te abrazaré a mi pecho.

Mi querida niña,

no llores,

que la luna brillará sobre ti.

Sé una buena niña

Por favor crece,

hacia la adultez »

/1/

No recuerda la letra, pero la melodía de esa canción está siempre en su mente: en su caminata matutina, cuando toma un baño, en el camino de regreso a casa, mientras acomoda los libros en las estanterías; en el metro, en las horas libres entre clase y clase, en sus sueños. Cada mañana, al despertar, cree recordar algo sobre el verano y las brisas frescas, pero al llegar la hora del desayuno todo se le ha olvidado. Tiene asuntos más importantes que atender, por ejemplo cómo pagará la renta y qué comerá durante el día.

Mira con resignación sus alimentos de esa mañana: la mitad de una manzana y una taza de té, el arroz se le acabó ayer. Suspira. Esboza una sonrisa.

—Podría ser peor.

En efecto, podría ser peor. Si en algún estuviera al borde de la inanición siempre podría recurrir a su hermana, quien con gusto prepararía deliciosos platillos para ella.

Mira el reloj de pared, son las seis con cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Debe darse prisa para alcanzar el metro justo a las siete con diez, llegar a la estación de Nerima a las siete y media, pasar por el consultorio del doctor Tofú a las siete con cuarenta y entrar al dojo Tendo a las ocho en punto. Engulle la fruta y deja el té a medias, mejor que se de prisa, le espera un largo día.

Toma el bolso que ha preparado con anticipación: pastillas para aliviar dolores musculares, una botella con agua, un suéter extra, su identificación, la tarjeta del metro y las llaves de su pequeño departamento. Antes de salir se mira al espejo colgado en la pared para asegurarse de que su cabello no haría pensar que ha escapado de un hospital psiquiátrico. El espejo no le dice nada diferente de lo que le ha dicho los últimos años: una chica de altura promedio, con piernas delgadas pero fuertes. Los pechos y la estrecha cintura se esconden en el mar que forma el enorme jersey azul malva —un regalo de Nabiki por navidad— que se ha convertido en su favorito. El cabello es un desorden. Siempre deseó tenerlo largo como ahora —así le gustaba más a su prometido— pero nunca creyó que fuera tan difícil mantenerlo controlado. Saca una pequeña liga de su bolso y hace una coleta baja con ella, sonríe, así está mejor. No hay maquillaje en su rostro, sino una piel que respira libremente, algo cansada por las noches de estudio y los arduos entrenamientos.

Sale de su hogar asegurándose de haber cerrado bien. Baja las escaleras y en el segundo piso se encuentra con la señora Naoko Fujiwara y su pequeño Hideto. Akane cuida al niño cuando el matrimonio quiere pasar una noche a solas así que Naoko la protege como si fuera su hermana menor. Es joven, entrada en los treinta pero no más de treinta y cinco, bastante guapa y con unos impresionantes ojos verdes que Hideto heredó y en los que Akane se pierde por largos ratos.

—Akane, ¿a dónde vas tan temprano?

—A Nerima— responde con una sonrisa—¿Ya te has despertado Hideto?

El niño está agazapado contra el pecho de su madre, pero al escuchar la voz de Akane se gira y extiende sus brazos hacia ella.

—Parece que te quiere más a ti que a nosotros —dice Naoko con una risita.

—Es porque soy su hermana mayor y le cubro todas sus travesuras — dice Akane sonriente y se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla, ignorando los brazos extendidos —Hoy no Hide-chan, onee-san tiene que ir a ver a su papi. Hasta luego.

Se aleja despidiéndose con la mano.

—Hasta luego, Akane.

/2/

A las siete con diez, tal como lo ha planeado, aborda el vagón del metro. Trae puestos los audífonos donde escucha las lecciones que ha grabado. El nuevo año escolar llegará pronto y Bioquímica le parece especialmente difícil. Así que prefiere procura prepararse bien, es su último año en la universidad y tiene que dar su mayor esfuerzo para graduarse con honores.

Llega cinco minutos antes de lo previsto al consultorio del doctor Tofú, lo que le da tiempo suficiente para entablar una conversación con él. Le encanta aprender de su cuñado, sin embargo, debido a sus múltiples ocupaciones, es rara la ocasión en la que puede platicar con él largo y tendido. Desde que ella entró en la universidad le explica todo sobre técnicas ancestrales y rehabilitación para deportistas. Piensa que es una suerte que su hermana se haya casado con un hombre tan sabio.

Deja el consultorio y justo a las ocho entra por la puerta de la casa que fue su hogar durante diecinueve años. El sol otoñal ya está en todo su esplendor y le da unos matices dorados a la casa que le hacen sentir un calor y confort que no siente en su pequeño y frío departamento de Shinjuku. Le gustaría poder seguir viviendo en el dojo Tendo, pero una vez que tomó la decisión de salir de casa, no pudo echar marcha atrás.

—¡Estoy en casa!

Nadie contesta. Se descalza y camina hacia la cocina, Kasumi no está ahí, pero el olor del estofado de cerdo le hace cosquillas en la nariz. Huele delicioso, tal como todo lo que prepara su hermana mayor. Se acerca a la estufa y aspira el aroma. ¡Cómo le gustaría poder cocinar como ella! Pero para su desgracia _cocinar_ no está en la lista de sus habilidades.

Camina hacia el patio en donde por fin la encuentra. Kasumi está colgando la ropa recién lavada sobre el tendedero. El otoño la hace ver más preciosa que nunca. Akane piensa que cada día se parece más a su madre, pero Kasumi insiste en que es ella que que se parece más. Akane no opina lo mismo, su madre era demasiado bella y aunque Nabiki es muy bonita, Kasumi es quien la refleja a la perfección. El cabello largo le cae en una coleta con gracia y recuerda cuánto deseo tenerlo así cuando tuvo un fugaz enamoramiento por el doctor Tofú. Quién diría que al final dejaría crecerlo por petición de su prometido.

—¡Ah! Akane, has llegado.

Kasumi se percata de su presencia y le sonríe con esa amabilidad y ternura con la que lo ha hecho desde que la recuerda.

—¡Kasumi!— Akane corre hacia ella y la abraza por la cintura —¡Te extrañé tanto!

—Si hace solo una semana que estuviste aquí— dice acariciándole el cabello.

—Pero ha sido una semana difícil — dice Akane escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermana, como una niña pequeña.

—Bueno, me alegra que estés en casa. Pronto estará listo el desayuno y he hecho comida para tu semana. Mientras termino esto, ¿por qué no vas a ver a papá? Está en el patio trasero.

/3/

Soun Tendo observa con calma el estanque de peces koi que ha estado en esa casa desde que su padre la construyó. Ahora que Nabiki se ha ido a estudiar al extranjero, la casa se ha vuelto aún más silenciosa. Se siente afortunado de tener otro hombre en casa, pues Tofú y Kasumi decidieron quedarse para cuidar de él. Tiene la esperanza de que cuando Akane se case, no se oponga a regresar a vivir en el Dojo, serán ella y su esposo quienes se encargarán de él.

—Akane —dice antes de que ella pueda anunciar su llegada.

Akane sonríe, su padre ha notado su presencia. Aunque es un artista marcial retirado, no ha perdido sus habilidades.

—¡Papá! —dice lanzándose a él en un efusivo abrazo. —¡A ti también te extrañé!

—Yo también te extrañé, mi niña— dice sin voltear a verla, le da unas palmaditas en el brazo que se aferra a su cuello.

Akane toma asiento a su lado y suspira. Entonces Soun se da tiempo de observarla. Ha crecido tanto últimamente que empieza a parecerle tan diferente de la niña alegre e inocente que siempre ha sido. Sus mejillas regordetas han desaparecido y han dado paso a unos pómulos definidos y un rostro delicado. Su cuello se ve más largo y cada semana que la ve, parece que ha aumentado algunos centímetros de altura.

—_Ishi no ue nimo sannen _—dice Soun después de un largo silencio.

—¿Qué? — pregunta Akane

—"La paciencia todo lo alcanza"— repite.

Akane lo mira con especial interés.

—Mi padre, tu abuelo que en paz descanse, construyó este dojo con la intención de preservar la escuela Tendo de Artes Marciales Estilo Libre. Desde que él me heredó, dediqué mi vida a promover y cuidar este arte. —suspiró—. Estoy feliz de que el trabajo haya rendido frutos y ahora ustedes sean herederos dignos de este dojo.

Akane suspira. Por alguna razón, últimamente, le molestan esas pláticas. Desde que fijaron fecha para la boda, su padre no habla de otra cosa. Decidieron que se casarían una vez que Akane hubiese terminado la universidad, para lo que faltaban exactamente diez meses. Pero aún así, su padre y su futuro suegro se habían empeñado en comenzar con los preparativos tanto que ya tienen los atuendos ceremoniales listos.

—¿Has hablado con tu prometido? — pregunta Soun, con un tono más animado.

—No aún… — dice Akane apenada —. Parece que ha estado algo ocupado como para llamarme… y yo… bueno, me estoy preparando para...

—Eso está muy mal. Si él no te llama deberías llamarlo tú. Regresó anoche de la gira. A pesar de que es un buen chico es bastante descuidado. El otro día, antes de que se fuera, lo sorpendí sin su anillo de compromiso. ¡Y estoy seguro de que ni siquiera sabía en dónde lo había dejado! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Akane se sobresalta y con discreción esconde la mano donde debería llevar el anillo. Ella también ha olvidado ponérselo después de salir de la ducha.

—A pesar de que ya están comprometidos deben trabajar en su relación. Sé que siempre estás muy ocupada, y él también, sobre todo ahora que comenzará a dar las clases en el dojo.

Su prometido ganó el Quinto Torneo Anual de Artes Marciales Mixtas hace un tiempo y todo ganador debía hacer una gira por Japón para promocionar la institución patrocinadora. Después de que se esparciera el rumor de que él sería el heredero del dojo Tendo, Soun recibió a muchos alumnos interesados en entrenar en la escuela.

—Nos llevamos muy bien —dice Akane con una voz suave —No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Y es cierto. Se llevan muy bien, demasiado bien, diría ella. Él es amable, atento, educado y la protege sobre todas las cosas. Es algo posesivo, pero puede lidiar con eso. La respeta muchísimo. A pesar de estar comprometidos desde los diesciséis años sólo se atrevió a besarla hasta que cumplieron los dieciocho. Y empezaron a andar de la mano hasta los veinte, después de que él superara su irremediable timidez. Hasta el momento, era lo más lejos que habían llegado en su relación.

—¿Por qué hoy has venido tan temprano? — pregunta Soun cambiando de tema.

—Tengo una entrevista más tarde.

—¿Entrevista?

—Sí, con el profesor Yamato, de la universidad.

—¿Por qué habría de citarte un profesor fuera de clases? ¿Que no sabe que estás comprometida?

Akane dejó escapar una risita.

—No es eso papá. Al parecer tiene algo que hablar conmigo. Volvió de China hace poco y ahora es el encargado del departamento de Artes Marciales en Waseda.

—¿De China? ¿Es artista marcial chino?

—Es japonés, pero se fue a China desde muy joven. Creo que enseñaba en la Universidad del Deporte de Beijing. Me pregunto por qué habrá vuelto a Japón después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Y qué tendrá que hablar contigo?

—No tengo ni idea. Pero me pone un poco nerviosa.

—¡El desayuno está listo! — grita Kasumi desde el comedor.

Ambos están tan hambrientos que prefieren dejar la conversación para después.

/4/

Utilizando el brazo que tiene libre empuja la puerta de la cafetería. La campanilla anuncia que ha entrado un nuevo cliente y una de las cocineras le echa un vistazo sobre la barra. Un hombre, sentado a la derecha de la puerta, sube los ojos sobre el periódico para ver a la recién llegada, pero después de unos segundos los regresa a su lectura. Akane da un vistazo general a la clientela del lugar.

Justo en la mesa más alejada, junto a un viejo teléfono de monedas, el profesor Yamato la espera mientras lee una novela en chino. Hay una taza de café frente a él y un cenicero con dos colillas apagadas. Akane suelta una bocanada de aire, hay un nudo en la boca de su estómago. Son casi las tres de la tarde.

Se acerca hacia él y justo cuando está a punto de anunciarse, Yamato levanta la vista y la ve por encima de sus gafas cuadradas.

—¡Ah! ¡Señorita Tendo! — dice sonriente, sin levantarse de la silla.

—Buenos días, profesor Yamato —dice Akane haciendo una reverencia.

El hombre mira a su reloj de pulsera y sonríe para sí mismo.

—Dos cuarenta y dos. Me gusta la gente puntual.

Akane sonríe nerviosamente y él la invita a sentarse. La camarera se acerca a la recién llegada y le pregunta si desea ordenar algo. Akane rechaza la carta y pide un vaso con agua. La verdad es que se muere de hambre, pues ya ha pasado tiempo desde que almorzó, pero tampoco era que tuviera dinero suficiente para costearse una comida, incluso en esa cafetería de mala muerte.

—¿Estás segura, Tendo?

—Sí, estoy bien. He almorzado.

—Bueno, entonces sólo tráigale una taza de café, por favor— dice Yamato mirando a la camarera.

—Estoy bien — dice Akane apresurándose y agitando las manos frente a ella —. Sólo quiero el agua.

—Corre por mi cuenta — le dice el hombre sonriente.

Akane traga saliva con dificultad y se agazapa contra el asiento. Le apena el hecho de que su situación sea tan evidente.

—Vayamos al grano — dice el hombre después de tomar un sorbo de su café —. Abriremos dos grupos de artes marciales en la universidad Waseda, uno para principiantes y otro para avanzados. Quiero que tú te encargues de los novatos.

—¿Y-yo?

—Sí, tú. Si es que puedes hacerlo, por supuesto.

Akane mira hacia un lado y al otro. No cree que eso le esté sucediendo a ella, no en esa dimensión.

—Conozco la dinastía Tendo — dice Yamato mientras enciende otro cigarrillo —. Sé quienes son y aunque estén en decadencia es una de las pocas escuelas de las Artes Marciales Estilo Libre que quedan. Es lo que necesitamos en la universidad. Tampoco es tan importante, ni es la gran cosa, como imaginarás; será un club tal como el de Kendo, el de natación o el de _softball_. Pero sabes que en nuestro alumnado hay pocos artistas marciales. Estás tú y ése chico del segundo grado, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Shimamoto —. responde Akane.

—¡Ah sí! Shimamoto. Te seré sincero, lo consideré primero a él. Lo llamé hace unos días para hacerle unas pruebas. Sé que tú tienes más derecho, después de todo eres hija de un artista marcial reconocido y Shimamoto es sólo un amateur. Tú estás en sexto grado y, naturalmente, tienes más experiencia. Pero sabes, Shimamoto es hombre, tiene más presencia. Desgraciadamente en esto de las artes marciales los músculos cuentan mucho. Además, hemos hecho preinscripciones al club y la mayor parte del alumnado son hombres… no, te diré la verdad, todos son hombres. Son de grados inferiores al tuyo, de primero y tercer grado, tenemos algunos chicos de preparatoria. Pero pensé que no se sentirían muy cómodos teniendo a una mujer por maestra. Ya sabes cómo son de orgullosos…

Akane tiene sentimientos mezclados. Primero, se siente muy satisfecha y contenta de recibir una oportunidad así, pero también se siente furiosa por lo que el profesor Yamato le dice. Siempre ha tenido que luchar el doble para hacerse un lugar en las Artes Marciales, todo por ser mujer.

—…pero Shimamoto no pasó las pruebas. Vamos, es una gran masa de músculo pero, en mi opinión, es demasiado torpe para moverse con facilidad. Es como si sus enormes brazos le estorbaran al lanzar un golpe y se le dificulta esquivar patadas. No me sirve.

Ve a Akane por encima de los lentes de pasta negra. Es un hombre entrado en los cuarenta años, pero bastante atractivo y tan bien conservado que aparenta menos edad. En alguna ocasión las compañeras de Akane estuvieron extasiadas durante un buen rato por haberlo visto entrenar sin camisa. A Akane le intimidaba un poco su atractivo, pero le intimidaba más la mirada indiferente, la voz gruesa y la facilidad con la que podía envolver a cualquiera en su discurso, que a veces estaba lleno de ironía y sarcasmo.

—Por ello, mi última opción eres tú. Sé que es duro decírtelo de esta manera, pero así es como son las cosas — le echa un vistazo a Akane, quien lo mira fijamente a los ojos —. Si no considero que tú seas apta para enseñar artes marciales, entonces el club se cancelará. Y al demonio con el presupuesto. En cambio, si consigues impresionarme entonces te quedarás con el puesto, con un contrato de un año. Tu beca del cincuenta por ciento sería una beca del cien por ciento. No tendrías que pagar un maldito centavo por la universidad, además ganarías cinco veces más de lo que ganas en ése misero empleo en la biblioteca.

Akane había obtenido una beca en la universidad Waseda, pero tenía que cubrir la mitad del costo, que aún era demasiado para ella. Con su pobre experiencia no había mucho que hacer así que le dieron un empleo en la biblioteca de la universidad que la mantiene atada hasta la noche y a veces los fines de semana, sin un sueldo vacacional y con pocos días de descanso. Cualquier cosa parece mejor que eso.

—En otras palabras, Tendo, es tu oportunidad de oro.

Se acerca a ella para verla de cerca. Los ojos marrón la miran fijamente.

—Así que no la eches a perder.

—¿Q-qué debo hacer?— pregunta Akane.

—Es sencillo. Lo único que debes hacer es demostrarme que eres espero mañana a las seis en punto en el gimnasio principal. Te haré las pruebas ahí y por la tarde sabrás si te quedas con el trabajo o no.

Akane tiembla. De pronto siente ganas de vomitar, está demasiado nerviosa. Tendría que hacer pruebas frente a Yamato. Es un artista marcial legendario, que ha ganado muchos combates y que además se entrenó en China, ¿qué puede impresionarle a él?

—Muchas gracias por la oportunidad. —logra decir Akane.

—Tus agradecimientos no me sirven, me sirves tú, así que no lo arruines. Nos vemos mañana — se levanta de la mesa, toma su libro y deja un billete de mil yens en la mesa. Akane mira fijamente en dinero, pero sin verlo en realidad. Es la oportunidad de su vida, siente que podría saltar de alegría por todo el vecindario, pero por alguna razón tiene una sensación muy parecida al miedo. Se convence de que son los nervios de practicar ante Yamato, pero pronto descubrirá que se trata de algo más.

Algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

/5/

—¿Lo sabías? —Yamato dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

—¿Saber qué?

—Que está comprometida.

El chico desvía la mirada y suelta un suspiro.

—Debí sospecharlo. Hay ciertas cosas que me estás ocultando, Ranma. Sabes que odio eso.

—No lo sabía.

Yamato coge un sobre amarillo del escritorio. Saca algunos papeles y los avienta frente a Ranma.

—Hibiki. Ryoga Hibiki. Ellos no tienen una escuela, pero es buen artista. Hace unos meses ganó el Torneo de Artes Marciales, ahora está de gira.

—Sé quién es Hibiki.

Yamato suelta una risa sarcástica.

—La última vez que lo viste tenía diez años. No sabes nada de Hibiki. Lo he visto pelear, es bueno.

—¿Tanto como yo?

—Bueno, tiene la desventaja de que, contrario a ti, es algo flojo. Es decir, no entrena lo suficiente, se cree la gran cosa porque ganó el torneo y ¿has oído eso de "hacer fama y dormir en los laureles"? Pues él es el ejemplo vivo de ello. La niña Tendo entrena más que él. Aunque... eso no quita que sea bueno, bastante bueno.

—¿Lo suficientemente bueno para derrotarme?

—No sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta, su preparación es diferente. No sé quién lo haya preparado a él… quizá el mismo Tendo. Tú has sido entrenado por Cologne. Un entrenamiento con Cologne no tiene punto de comparación. China es diferente.

Yamato enciende otro cigarrillo. El humo ha llenado toda la sala.

—Como sea. Espero que la chica lo haga bien, aunque si está comprometida… eso quiere decir que el dojo Tendo pasará a ser propiedad de Hibiki cuando estén casados.

Se levanta de la silla donde ha estado descansando y estira los brazos para desperezarse.

—Ah, estoy hambriento. ¿Me invitas un plato de ramen especial preparado por la linda Shampoo?

—¿Eh?

—Estás muy distraído el día de hoy, Ranma.

/6/

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, los nervios la estuvieron matando. No era lo ideal, porque tendría que hacer pruebas físicas, pero no pudo evitarlo. Lo peor del caso es que el día anterior olvidó la comida que Kasumi le preparó para la semana, su estómago estuvo haciendo ruidos durante la madrugada y ahora sí que no tiene más que una taza de té para desayunar.

Se pone unos pantalones holgados, con unas rayas blancas a los lados. Se asegura de que no le queden muy grandes, pues al hacer las pruebas tendrá que ir descalza y pisar su ropa sería desastroso. Luego busca una camiseta con mangas largas y cuello alto, también en color negro. Esta es demasiado ajustada, quizá más de lo que le gustaría, pero de toda la ropa que tiene, es la que le permite hacer movimientos con más facilidad. Acomoda su cabello en una trenza que le llega a la mitad de la espalda y calza sus zapatillas de deporte. Toma las cosas necesarias y sale justo una hora antes de la citada, incluso cuando la universidad queda a sólo cuatro calles.

/7/

—La chica ha llegado.

La observan entrar desde las gradas superiores del gimnasio. Su caminar es muy silencioso y el único ruido que se escucha alrededor es cuando deja caer la bolsa sobre una de las bancas. Inmediatamente se pone a calentar sus músculos sin notar la presencia de los dos hombres.

—Ella... ¿Ella es Akane…?

—Así es. Te dije que era bonita. —dice Yamato dándole un golpe con el codo —¿O no te lo parece?

—Es demasiado pequeña para ser imponente.

—Espera a verla pelear.

Yamato baja hacia la explanada y Akane interrumpe su calentamiento al escucharlo.

—Tendo.

Akane hace una torpe reverencia. Es evidente que está muy nerviosa. Yamato le sonríe, un poco burlón, pero también amigable.

—Tan puntual como siempre.

Se quita las gafas y las coloca aparte. De pronto se deshace de la chaqueta para dejar al descubierto su impresionante torso bronceado, con todos y cada uno de los músculos bien marcados. Akane reprime un gemido de sorpresa. Ya había visto al maestro de esa manera, pero nunca tan de cerca. No puede evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. Traga saliva con dificultad, ahora sabe de cierto porqué sus compañeras están locas por él.

—Falta un cuarto de hora para las seis, pero si estás lista podemos comenzar.

Akane asiente. Una maraña de nervios se forma en su estómago. Comienza a hacer ejercicios de respiración para controlarse, es imperante que mantenga la calma.

—Lo primero que tienes que hacer es derrotarme.

—¿Qué?— pregunta Akane asombrada.

—Eso, derrotarme. Mandarme al suelo. Si es posible hazlo dramático, con sangre y todo lo demás. No me importa, sólo quiero que me des lo mejor de ti.

Era todo. Estaba acabada. Nunca podría derrotarlo. No con ese abdomen de acero que se cargaba.

—¿Estás lista?

Asiente, nada convencida, de hecho está aterrada. Es imposible que pueda lograrlo pero no le queda otra opción que intentarlo. Si no lo hace, su oportunidad está perdida. ¿Cómo podía desaprovechar esto que le estaba sucediendo? No hay alternativa: tiene que derrotarlo. Tenga que hacer lo que tenga que hacer.

El profesor Yamato se posiciona en el otro extremo del gimnasio, pero no demasiado alejado de ella. Es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que la distancia debe ser justa sólo para impulsarse.

Akane, aún insegura, se coloca en posición de combate.

—Una cosa más, Tendo.

Sonríe. Es una sonrisa arrogante que la intimida, tanto que a Akane le flaquean las piernas.

—No voy a tener ninguna consideración contigo sólo por que eres una chica.

—Eso me parece perfecto —contesta Akane con un repentino coraje.

Yamato avanza hacia ella y lanza un golpe directo a su cara, pero Akane arquea el cuerpo y logra trasladarse hacia el otro lado. La chica suelta una patada contra su abdomen, otra a sus piernas, pero todas son esquivadas por él. Cuando lo tiene muy cerca comienza a tirar golpes hacia su rostro, pero Yamato los elude con facilidad. Tiene una mano tras él y sólo la está evitando con un brazo, lo que hace que la furia de Akane se encienda. Con un impulso la hace retroceder y perder el equilibrio, ahí aprovecha para darle un golpe seco con el dorso de la mano en el abdomen que la hace trastrabillar y perder el aire por un momento.

—Lo mejor que tengas, Akane Tendo — dice con tranquilidad mientras Akane se recupera del golpe.

Akane se lanza con un grito contra él. Su coraje está incrementando a cada segundo. Yamato trata de golpearla pero es ahora ella quien esquiva sus golpes con facilidad. Akane tira dos patadas, una a cada extremo Yamato, lo que le hace flaquear por un momento. El hombre va contra ella y la toma por sorpresa del cuello, la hace caer al piso y el golpe retumba en todo el gimnasio.

La tiene prensada contra el suelo, con la mano en el cuello, lo suficientemente apretada como para que le cause dificultades para respirar, pero nada que pudiera matarla. Su cuerpo está por encima del de ella, pero no se tocan. Akane cierra los ojos, su cara está completamente enrojecida y la falta de aire la comienza a desesperar. Es su oportunidad, no puede arruinarla es, quizá, su única oportunidad.

Con toda la fuerza que puede reunir levanta una de sus piernas y con la rodilla golpea el torno de Yamato, lo que le hace levantarse, también ha perdido el aire. Inmediatamente Akane se impulsa contra el suelo y desde ahí le da otra patada que acaba en su rostro, justo en su nariz. Yamato cae al suelo en un golpe seco.

Akane se deja caer de nuevo. Su urgencia en ese momento es recuperar aire. Cuando la adrenalina empieza a amainar se da cuenta de que Yamato está sentado en el suelo, con la mano sobre su nariz, un gran chorro de sangre desciende por ella, incluso ha manchado su pantalón.

Akane abre los ojos con sorpresa. Ha lastimado a su maestro. Se levanta con torpeza y corre hacia él.

—Profesor Yamato, ¡Lo siento! ¡Oh por Dios, cuánto lo siento!

—Creo que me rompiste la nariz — dice con un quejido.

Akane mueve las manos llena de nervios, no sabe qué hacer. El chorro de sangre le impresiona demasiado.

Pero le impresiona más que el profesor Yamato suelta una imprevista carcajada.

—Creo que te tomaste lo de la sangre muy en serio, Tendo — se levanta del suelo e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para detener un poco el flujo de la sangre —. De esto hablaba cuando te decía que me dieras lo mejor de ti.

—De verdad lo siento, profesor— dice apenada.

—No hay problema. Me has dado lo mejor. ¿Quién te enseñó a patear así? Estoy seguro de que podrías romper muros con esas piernas. Y pensar que te ves tan pequeña...

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—Iré a la enfermería. No debe ser nada. Mientras tanto encárgate del otro.

—¿Del otro…?

—Esto no ha acabado —Yamato señala hacia el otro extremo —. Pelearás contra él. Si logras vencerlo, entonces tendrás el puesto.

—¿Q-Qué?

Desde la puerta, alguien camina hacia ellos. Es un chico alto, delgado pero musculoso. Tiene el cabello largo y lo lleva trenzado. Viste ropas chinas, todas de color negro. A Akane le tiemblan las piernas, después de lo que ha pasado no cree que le queden suficientes fuerzas para continuar. Además de que ese atuendo chino no puede significar nada bueno.

El chico la mira desde una distancia retirada, tanto que Akane no puede ver su rostro con facilidad. Hace una reverencia ante Akane, pero ella no la responde. Está muerta de miedo, la cabeza comienza a darle vueltas. Saltarse el desayuno no había sido una buena idea.

—Iré a la enfermería. Ya me contarán qué pasó— dice Yamato.

Akane está a punto de decirle que no se vaya, que olvide la idea del club de Artes Marciales, que se quedará en la biblioteca si eso la salva de pelear en ese momento. No se siente nada bien, está a punto de vomitar.

—Por cierto —el profesor se dirige al chico—. Tú tampoco le tengas consideración por ser chica, ya has visto que patea como un hombre.

Akane se coloca en posición para atacar, pero antes de que pueda ordenar sus pensamientos lo ve correr hacia ella tan rápido que en un instante ya está lanzándole golpes por todas partes. Akane sólo puede esquivarlos, está demasiado perpleja para contrarrestarlos. Él trata de tirarla desequilibrando una de sus piernas, pero Akane la levanta antes de que él pueda tocarla. Justo cuando la alza, él ataca la otra pierna y esto la hace caer de espaldas. Akane se impulsa en el suelo para quedar de nuevo de pie. Cuando sus piernas tocan el suelo siente que van a romperse. Pero debe encontrar fuerzas dentro de ella, no puede dejarse vencer, no ahora.

Akane lanza patadas, pero él es más alto que Yamato y las piernas le resultan cortas. Suelta tres golpes seguidos a su torso, pero no parecen lastimarlo en absoluto. Él intercepta su brazo en uno de esos golpes y la hace dar la vuelta hasta quedar de espaldas a él. Tiene su brazo atrapado y una mueca de dolor se dibuja en el rostro de Akane.

—Creí que eras más rápida, Tendo— le dice al oído. Es una voz llena de burla que no puede soportar.

Con toda la fuerza que puede reunir le da unos golpes con sus pies, justo en uno de los muslos, lo que le hace retroceder. Ella se incorpora y está a punto de aprovechar el desequilibrio del chico para derribarlo, pero de pronto el calor abandona su cuerpo y siente un choque eléctrico recorrer sus músculos. Un pitido en el oído seguido por el silencio, su visión se va perdiendo por un túnel negro que cada vez se cierra más y más. Lo último que alcanza a ver es un par de ojos azules que la miran con preocupación, moviendo los labios en lo que podría ser su nombre.

Después, oscuridad.

/8/

Despierta y siente un gusto ácido, como si el líquido de una batería alcalina se hubiera derramado en su boca. La intensa luz que atraviesa la ventana le irrita. A penas puede dar un vistazo a la habitación. Ha estado ahí antes. Es la sala de enfermería de la universidad.

Levanta la vista y sobre ella ve una bolsa de líquido transparente que, a través de una manguera, termina justo en su muñeca, donde un cateter está pasando el medicamento. La cortina blanca le impide ver más allá, pero junto a ella hay una pequeña mesa desayunadora con una banana, un tazón de arroz cubierto por un plástico transparente y un termo que seguramente guarda algún líquido caliente.

Se lleva la mano a la frente. De pronto ha sentido una jaqueca apoderarse de su cabeza. Los recuerdos llegan a ella en un parpadeo. Ha estado peleando con el profesor Yamato, después con el chico de los ojos azules y antes de terminar se ha desmayado. La falta de alimento, el duro ejercicio y los nervios se han juntado para hacerle pasar un mal momento y dejarla en ridículo en su única oportunidad. Se tapa los ojos con ambas manos y los talla. Lo ha arruinado. Lanza un suspiro de resignación y de pronto siente unas enormes ganas de llorar. Siente los ojos calientes y unas lágrimas amenazan con salir.

—¿Sabes dónde estaba tu glucosa? Por los suelos —es el profesor Yamato quien habla. Está sentado en el banquillo al lado de la cama, él también es un artista marcial y ha llegado con sigilo a sentarse a su lado. En una de sus manos trae un cigarrillo encendido, a pesar de que en la entrada hay un letrero que dice "_no fumar"_. Akane puede notar que en una de sus fosas nasales aún tiene restos de sangre seca.

–Lo siento mucho— consigue pronunciar Akane con vergüenza. Su voz es sólo un hilo. Se talla las lágrimas de los ojos para evitar que la vea llorar.

—¿Lo de la nariz? Ya ha pasado. Aunque me sangró por mucho tiempo. Hacía mucho que alguien no me daba en la cara. Duele.

Akane baja la mirada, apenada.

—Tendo, escúchame bien. Sé que eres una artista marcial y todo eso y sé por los problemas y carencias por las que tenemos que pasar y que primero está nuestro orgullo y todo eso...

Akane levanta su mirada hacia él. Está apretando la sábana blanca con toda su fuerza.

—… pero también debes recordar que eres una chica joven y que debes cuidar tu cuerpo como a un templo. Debes comer bien. Ayer que estuvimos en la cafetería estuve a punto de pedir algo para ti, pero sabía que heriría tu orgullo. A veces hay que dejar esas cosas de lado y aceptar la ayuda de otros.

Akane asiente.

—Será mejor que pases el resto de las vacaciones en casa de tu padre, descansando y comiendo bien. La vida sola, parece que no te va. Y deberías pedir unos días de descanso en la biblioteca.

No voltea a verlo. Lo único que quiere es que se vaya y la deje llorar en paz.

—Cuando volvamos a clases, quiero que estés repuesta. Fuerte, para evitar que sucedan estas cosas. ¿Qué pasará si te desmayas en medio de una clase? Los alumnos nunca te tomarán en serio. Quiero una maestra fuerte, y no me refiero sólo a que pueda romper narices. ¿Me explico?

—¿Eh?

—Te haré llegar el contrato más tarde. Por hoy quédate en la enfermería hasta que se acabe el tratamiento, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿C-Contrato?

—Sí, contrato. Algo que se firma cuando se da un nuevo empleo.

—¿Quiere decir que… que me quedaré con el empleo?

—Shimamoto no se desmayó, pero es un árbol con pies y manos. Tú te alimentas mal, pero jamás había visto a una chica pelear de esa manera… No tengo otra opción. Espero que no me defraudes.

Akane siente un júbilo que la hace sentir mareada.

—No lo haré.

Yamato le da una palmada en el hombro y se levanta para abandonar el cuarto.

—¿Profesor Yamato?

—¿Sí?

—¿Quién era el chico?

—¿El chico? ¡Ah! el chico que te salvó de romperte el cráneo. Es un estudiante de cuarto. Ya los presentaré propiamente después. Por ahora concéntrate en recuperarte.

Una vez que Yamato se va, Akane se queda pensativa. La mañana ha sido cansada, pero además inquietante. ¿Quién era ése chico? Recuerda que sintió escalofríos cuando escuchó la voz en su oído, y la mirada intensa, los ojos azules que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Le eran tan familiares.

Pero no podía ser.

¿O si?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mi nueva historia: Warabigami.

Uno de mis objetivos para el futuro es escribir una novela de calidad, pero hacerlo a mi edad es una pretensión muy grande. Es por eso que mientras llega el momento adecuado, me dedico a escribir _Fan Fiction _que es, básicamente, crear una historia a partir de otra, en calidad de "fan".

Durante muchos años he sido fan from hell de Ranma 1/2, la historia de Rumiko Takahashi, y durante otros años me he dedicado a leer _Fan Fiction. _Dentro de este mundo encontré la oportunidad para desarrollar la escritura. Me dediqué especialmente al "subgénero" alternativo, que se trata de trasladar los personajes a un universo alterno, consiguiendo una historia y un ambiente distintos a los que plantea su autor original.

En mi caso, prefiero trabajar de esta manera porque simplemente me considero incapaz de manejar los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi. Es una tarea muy ardua, de mucho estudio y me parece —en mi caso— casi una profanación porque no estoy segura de conocerlos como debería. Quizá en un futuro, cuando haya estudiado con detenimiento la historia, los personajes y detalles, pueda hacer una historia dentro del universo de Ranma 1/2.

Sin embargo, al estar escribiendo una historia alternativa como "La Reina de la Nieve" mis conflictos existenciales fueron muchos. Sacar a los personajes del concepto en que se les tiene, bueno, no sé cómo es que funciona. Personalmente a mí me gusta mucho leer Fan Fiction alternativo, por lo cual pensé que escribirlo y que recibiera atención no sería tan difícil, pero me topé con muchas personas detractoras de este "subgénero" que de pronto hicieron que me cuestionara lo que estaba haciendo.

Por supuesto fue un momento de debilidad ya que un creador de ficción —la palabra "escritor", "escritora" me parece muy fuerte acá— debería prestar más atención a su instinto y a lo que piensa, no a la opinión pública, aunque nunca se pueda dejar de lado.

Entonces me entró la espina de escribir una historia dentro del universo de Ranma 1/2 pero por las razones antes mencionadas, por el momento me resulta imposible. Sin embargo de mis tantos conflictos surgió una historia que me pareció adecuada para intentar con los personajes dentro de su personalidad. Así nació "Warabigami".

El título de esta historia lo debo a una canción Okinawense del mismo nombre, significa "Niño de Dios" o "Bendición de Dios". La canción es algo así como una canción de cuna y es realmente hermosa. Me inspiró a escribir esta historia y hay partes en las que hasta me ha sacado lágrimas. Si no la han escuchado, la recomiendo especialmente con Natsukawa Rimi.

Es un Universo Alterno, pero en ella trato de mantener la esencia de los personajes lo más posible. Por supuesto que me tomo algunas libertades —es lo bueno del alternativo, no tienes que excusarte ni dar explicaciones— con las personalidades y sobre todo con sus relaciones. Lo que me gusta es que, a diferencia de mi otra historia, mantengo a muchos personajes, muchos escenarios, ambientes y demás. Además hay muchas referencias al manga y eso me hace sentir muy feliz.

Otra cosa que me agrada de esta historia es el reto que ha representado para mí, pues a diferencia de la pasada, está escrita en presente. Últimamente, por casualidad, había estado leyendo muchas novelas escritas en este tiempo verbal y me llamó mucho la atención. Me parece una narrativa muy difícil de conseguir, porque al narrar en presente la acción es inmediata y de pronto se pueden perder muchos detalles. Incluso en las novelas que estuve leyendo sentí cierta necesidad de releer con mucho detenimiento porque de pronto sentía que iba muy rápido. Aún así me atrajo mucho, así que decidí intentarlo. Ya había hecho un experimento con un capítulo de mi historia anterior (que no he publicado aún) y me gustó el resultado.

En pocas palabras es un intento de Universo Ranma 1/2 pero escudándome en la cobardía del Universo Alterno. Sin embargo he disfrutado de la sencillez de esta historia, en comparación a la que he estado publicando antes.

Al igual que "La Reina de la Nieve" no está concluida. Y con todo el derecho ustedes podrán decir: ¿por qué se atreve esta idiota a publicar un trabajo cuando no ha terminado el otro? Y bien, yo misma me pregunto eso. Es irresponsable, lo sé, pero siendo sincera me he esforzado en que salga "La Reina de la Nieve" y no he podido. Enfrentándome a esa historia he tenido mis peores momentos y me ha dejado en un _hiatus _de escritura tan grave que de alguna manera tenía que romperlo. Es por eso que publiqué Warabigami, porque tenía que volver a escribir, tenía que ponerme activa otra vez o me volvería loca. No significa que haya abandonado mi otro fic, es sólo que necesito algo de tiempo.

En algunos minutos estaré publicando el segundo capítulo en Fan Fiction . net, agradecería sus comentarios, sugerencias e impresiones. Pueden contactarme por medio de mi blog _jadehaze . blogspot . com _donde además estaré publicando los capítulos en formato .pdf para que puedan descargarse.

Sin más por el momento, me despido.

J.


	2. Capítulo 2

Warabigami

por Jade Haze

Capítulo 2

/1/

Los claveles rojos brillan como gotas de sangre fresca sobre la tumba de su madre. Son grandes, relucientes, y están acomodados en un ramo. Akane cree ver un ligero atisbo de rocío sobre ellos y sabe que no hace mucho tiempo que están ahí. Da un vistazo hacia ambos lados, pero cerca de ella no hay nadie, ni una sola alma, ni siquiera el hombre que se encarga de la limpieza del cementerio. Regresa su vista a las flores misteriosas y luego mira el pequeño ramo que ella lleva en sus manos, los compara y el suyo sale perdiendo. Su economía no está del todo bien últimamente y viajar de Tokio a Okinawa en un día no era nada barato.

«¿De dónde habrán salido?»

Una brisa juega con su cabello. A pesar de que aún es otoño el aire frío ya comienza a sentirse, sobre todo a tan tempranas horas del día. Coloca sus humildes flores junto a las otras y se da tiempo para hacer unas oraciones. Abre los ojos y sonríe con nostalgia. Perdió a su madre hacía trece años, pero durante los años posteriores su padre nunca dejó morir su recuerdo y lo mantuvo presente mediante relatos, fotografías, y el pequeño altar que hasta la fecha tiene en su habitación. Recuerda la bella fotografía . Aún puede verla con su sonrisa afable y sus ojos llenos de ternura. El sol resplandece tras de ella mientras la consuela porque el clavel que le ha comprado se ha roto. Le dice que todo estará bien, la estrecha entre sus cálidos brazos. Akane aspira su aroma y seca sus lágrimas en su ropa, que siempre despedía una suave fragancia.

—Mamá — dice, y su voz se mezcla con el ruido de las olas del mar—. ¡Voy a enseñar artes marciales en la universidad!

Guarda unos segundos de silencio antes de continuar, como si esperara a que su madre asimilara la noticia.

—Seguro que ya lo sabes, pero quería contártelo. Estoy muy emocionada, no sé si lo haré bien ¿Tú qué crees? Estarás pidiendo por mí, ¿verdad? Sabes que es una gran oportunidad.

A pesar de que está sonriendo, su corazón está oprimido. Las artes marciales fueron su único refugio cuando la perdió. Era la forma en la que canalizaba toda su tristeza, su frustración y su ira.

—Kasumi insiste en que deje de pelear y comience mi entrenamiento para el matrimonio —suelta una risita apenada y luego baja la mirada —. Sabes que soy un desastre en la cocina, no sé bordar, ni tejer, ni nada de esas cosas en las que ella es buena.

Akane mira a la inscripción donde está tallado el nombre de su madre y se detiene especialmente en su apellido: Tendo. Su madre se había convertido en la esposa de Soun Tendo, y lo había hecho con tanta gracia y dedicación que su padre la glorificaba en cada oportunidad. Pero ella… ella es tan diferente. En tan sólo diez meses se convertirá en la señora Hibiki —qué extraño sonaba aquello— y está más que segura de que será la peor esposa del mundo. Su vista se nubla y de un tallón saca las lágrimas de sus ojos antes de que rueden por las mejillas.

—¿Estás decepcionada de mí? — hace una pausa antes de continuar—. Papá a veces parece estarlo. De todas las mujeres del Japón, creo que soy la única que no puede hervir ni agua — ríe, pero su sonrisa vuelve a opacarse —.Quisiera saber, si estuvieras aquí ¿qué querrías para mí?

Pasa unos minutos contemplando la tumba, pero no obtiene más respuesta que otra brisa de aire, esta vez un poco más cálida, lo suficientemente agradable como para hacerla sonreír. Con pesar, se despide de su madre y toma su camino, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a los claveles que llegaron antes que los suyos.

Siguen resplandeciendo, tan rojos como la sangre.

**/2/**

Ya es de noche cuando Ranma llega al Nekohanten. Lo primero que ve al entrar es a Jia Li limpiando las mesas mientras tararea una canción. La chica de cabello rojizo está a punto de decir que ya no hay servicio cuando ve a Ranma entrar con una expresión de fastidio y una pequeña mochila al hombro.

—Bienvenido, _xiān sheng_ Saotome.

Ranma sólo levanta la mano en señal de saludo. Se dirige a las escaleras del segundo piso cuando Shampoo se interpone en su camino, consigo lleva a su pequeño hijo Jin. El niño extiende sus pequeños brazos hacia Ranma entre quejidos, él lo toma entre sus brazos y lo carga en el aire. Está agotado, hacer un viaje así en menos de veinticuatro horas ha acabado con su característica vitalidad, pero aún así siempre tiene tiempo para el pequeño.

—_¿Me extrañaste?_ —le pregunta.

—_Sí_ —contesta con una voz dulce —._Mamá me regaña todo el tiempo cuando tú no estás_.

—_Eso es porque la haces enojar_.

—_Pero yo me porté bien_ —dice el niño recostando su rostro en el hombro de Ranma.

Ranma ríe y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—_Entonces mi deber es castigar a tu madre por tratarte tan injustamente._

Shampoo cruza los brazos y los mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—_Sigue consintiéndolo y el castigado será otro _—dice en chino—. _Abuela está muy enojada porque te has ido sin decirle a donde._

—_Cologne sabe que no me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos _—contesta Ranma.

Shampoo posa una de sus manos sobre la cintura y se queda viendo al vacío. Tuerce un poco los labios, no le gusta nada la actitud que Ranma ha tenido desde que llegaron a Japón. Se ha comportado muy frío con Cologne y con ella, incluso con el pequeño Jin. A veces lo encontraba muy quieto, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar, distraído. Ya no hace comentarios graciosos y sonríe poco. Definitivamente algo está perturbando su mente.

—_¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?_ —dice Shampoo adelantándose a la cocina.

—_No es necesario. Tomaré un baño e iré a dormir. Estoy cansado. _

Shampoo lo observa alejarse con el niño en brazos. Ni siquiera la miró a los ojos durante toda la plática. Algo anda mal y ella va a descubrir de qué se trata.

**/3/**

Akane respira agitada, hay gotas de sudor en su frente que pronto se deslizan por el contorno de su rostro. Trae puesto su_gi_ amarillo, el que usaba para entrenar cuando era adolescente. Ya no le queda muy bien, los pantalones le quedan cortos y se pegan mucho a sus caderas, los hombros los siente un poco apretados, sin embargo le gusta practicar con ese gi, cree que le trae buena suerte.

—¡Te pedí que me atacaras, no que jugaras conmigo! —le grita a su contricante.

Ryoga está en el otro extremo del dojo. Ha dejado su posición de combate y ahora está relajado frente a ella. La mira con detenimiento. Akane sabe que está esperando el momento preciso para atacarla y eso exhalta sus nervios.

En un parpadeo Ryoga está tras de ella. Da una patada a sus piernas y la hace caer. Akane se incorpora en un salto, impulsándose con los brazos y dando un par de vueltas en el aire. Cae justo en el lugar donde Ryoga estaba antes y le lanza una serie de interminables patadas al área del rostro. Ryoga las esquiva, pero no con tanta facilidad con la que lo hacía hace algunos años. Sus piernas han crecido y tienen mayor alcance. Además es muy hábil, demasiado rápida, casi como él. Parece que vivir y entrenar sola le ha ayudado a mejorar.

Ryoga piensa en derribarla con un golpe —uno que pueda soportar — en el abdomen, pero su brazo es interceptado por ella, quien lo toma y lo lanza por encima de su cuerpo. Escucha el sonido del cuerpo de Ryoga golpear contra la duela del dojo, pero en breve él ya está listo para atacar de nuevo. Él da un golpe a su hombro para desequilibrarla y entrelaza una de sus piernas con la de ella. Akane cae al suelo y él se coloca sobre ella.

—¿Esto es jugar contigo?

Akane no responde. En esa posición le es difícil recuperar el aire para poder hablar. Pero lo que más le pesa es que aún no es lo suficientemente hábil, a pesar de que Ryoga nunca utiliza toda su fuerza contra ella. La suelta del agarre y Akane puede incorporarse, algo apenada. Se talla el brazo que le ha quedado un poco adolorido y se sienta sobre sus piernas.

—Has mejorado mucho —dice Ryoga.

—No lo suficiente— responde Akane

—Ya lo lograrás. Practicas mucho.

—Quizá simplemente no sirva para esto— dice con fastidio.

—¿Cómo dices eso Akane? Sabes bien que no es cierto.

Akane hunde su barbilla en el pecho. Está molesta. Ella comenzó a entrenar un año antes que Ryoga, sin embargo él tenía una habilidad natural para las artes marciales y a pesar de su duro entrenamiento, nunca podía vencerlo. Nunca podía ser tan buena como él.

Ryoga se recuesta sobre la duela del dojo y cierra los ojos. Akane sigue sentada y abrazando sus rodillas.

—No tiene caso que te frustres por ello ahora. Sólo necesitas seguir entrenando y ya.

Se incorpora para quedar justo a la altura de ella.

—Estoy seguro de que te irá muy bien, eres la fuerte y terca Akane Tendo, ¿se te olvida?

Le da un fugaz beso en la mejilla que hace que Akane se sonroje.

Le sonríe. Sí, todo irá bien.

**/4/**

Está observándola a la distancia mientras ella está parada en el medio del gimnasio. No trae puesta ropa tradicional, más bien ropa deportiva que marca demasiado bien su cuerpo. «Mala idea teniendo un alumnado de diez hombres en edad fértil» piensa. Ve cómo se recoge el cabello largo en una coleta para que no le estorbe durante el entrenamiento. No es tan alta como él esperaba, pero definitivamente ha crecido. Ha crecido mucho.

Akane tiene la mirada firme a su frente, pero de pronto parece quebrarse un poco y se toca el vientre. Dentro de ella su estómago está dando vueltas como loco y de pronto siente que va a vomitar. Está demasiado nerviosa, sólo faltan algunos minutos para que sus nuevos alumnos entren por la puerta. Una puerta que ella observa mientras aprieta y relaja los puños.

—Lo harás bien — le grita Ranma y su voz retumba en todo el gimnasio.

Akane voltea y lo ve ligeramente recostado contra el marco de la entrada trasera, sonriéndole. Es él de nuevo, el chico de la prueba. Abre la boca para decir algo y su cuerpo está a punto de avanzar hacia él, pero en ése momento la puerta se abre y un grupo de jóvenes con trajes deportivos naranjas comienza a entrar. El chico da la vuelta para alejarse y Akane no tiene oportunidad de hablarle, aunque quiso gritarle que se detuviera. Está demasiado perturbada de nuevo, pero se obliga a hacer un esfuerzo para poder concentrarse en su clase.

Frente a ella, un total de diez estudiantes la observan con curiosidad. Nota que algunos están a la defensiva, y otros cuantos la miran con un gesto divertido. Ahora sí va a vomitar. Siente la necesidad de salir corriendo y olvidarse de todo, pero es algo que no puede hacer. Necesita controlarse.

—Bien— respira profundamente —. Mi nombre es Tendo _sensei _y…

**/5/**

Entra a la oficina seguida por el profesor Yamato y no puede ocultar su sorpresa al ver que el chico de la trenza está sentado en una de las sillas hojeando un libro en chino, con las piernas descansando sobre el escritorio.

—Al fin tengo la oportunidad de presentarlos—dice Yamato mientras busca su encendedor en los bolsillos.

Ranma levanta la vista por encima del libro, lo cierra con pesadez y se pone en pie frente a ellos. Akane tiene que levantar la vista para poder mirarlo a los ojos, es alto, mucho más que ella. Otra vez viste ropa china, pero en color blanco.

Le mira los ojos, de fuego azul, el cabello negrísimo y largo, los labios discretos… _y piensa que_…

—Tendo, éste es…

…_no puede ser que después de tanto tiempo de estarlo esperando..._

—...Saotome…

…_haya vuelto así como así…_

—...Ranma Saotome…

…_sin siquiera intentar buscarla. _

Lo que sigue al nombre "Ranma Saotome" no lo escucha. Después creería haber entendido algo de China y de un grupo, pero en aquél instante brotan de la fuente de su memoria recuerdos, palabras, imágenes… abrazos.

_«¿Ranma…?»_

**/6/ **

—… Saotome. Tengo nueve años.

—Yo soy Akane, tengo nueve también, pero pronto cumpliré diez. Y éste es Ryoga Hibiki, es mi mejor amigo, creo que irán a la misma escuela.

El pequeño Ryoga mira al recién llegado con recelo. Es un poco más alto que él y Akane se ha portado demasiado amable desde que se lo encontraron escalando un árbol en el parque donde suelen jugar. ¿Qué tiene de bueno ése chico para que Akane inicie una conversación con él? ¿Que estuvo en China? ¿Qué de fantástico tiene China? Eso no lo hace mejor que ellos.

—Ya que vas a vivir en el barrio, podríamos ser amigos —dice Akane extendiéndole la mano.

El chico la mira con timidez, pero al final levanta su mano y estrecha la pequeña mano de Akane. Ella le sonríe, y la sonrisa es tan grande que los ojos desaparecen de su rostro, y entonces Ranma siente sus mejillas arder.

—Tenemos que ir a casa, Akane— dice Ryoga —. Tía nos está esperando.

—¿Quieres venir? —pregunta Akane a Ranma.

—¿Qué?— dice Ryoga molesto, pero tratando de que el niño no lo escuchara —. ¡Él no puede venir!

—¿Por qué? —le pregunta Akane con inocencia.

—Pues… por que… ella… ¡preparó nikkumari!, y siempre prepara sólo para ti y para mí… y…

—Mamá siempre prepara muchos nikkumari… Si quieres puedes venir a cenar con nosotros.

—¡Akane! —grita Ryoga.

—No es necesario… yo… no tengo hambre— dice Ranma apenado.

—Si quieres podríamos ir con tu mamá a pedirle permiso —insiste Akane —. Yo lo haré, si quieres, podría conocer a mi mamá y... ella es muy buena, estoy segura de que se llevarán bien.

—Yo…

De pronto el mundo se ha encogido para Ranma. Está apretando los puños y mira hacia el suelo.

—Yo no tengo mamá.

Akane parpadea varias veces. De pronto se siente mal por haberle dicho eso. No sabía lo que era vivir sin una mamá, ni siquiera pensaba que eso fuera posible. En su pequeño mundo, todo niño tenía un papá y una mamá.

—Entonces… ¿Vives con tu papá?

—Sí pero… casi nunca está en casa…— dice sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Entonces no hay problema si nos acompañas? —Ranma la mira a los ojos, otra vez está sonriéndole y la tristeza súbita que le embargó al recordar a su madre se disipa al ver las mejillas tan rosadas de su nueva amiga—. No tardaremos mucho, y seguro que te van a gustar. Mamá cocina delicioso.

Él la mira y entonces se siente muy afortunado de haberla encontrado. La vida en Nerima ya no le parece tan mala después de todo.

**/7/**

Ranma hace una pequeña reverencia. Luego la mira y le sonríe con una complicidad en el rostro que ella conocía muy bien.

—Mucho gusto, soy Ranma Saotome.

—A-Akane Tendo —atina a decir, aún sin estar segura de que fuera necesario.

—Tendo es estudiante de sexto, es hija de un gran artista marcial, Soun Tendo… ¿has oído hablar de él?

Ranma asiente varias veces, la diversión no desaparece de su rostro.

—Ranma...—dice Akane en un susurro mientras sus ojos comenzaban a arder.

Él le sonríe. Las sonrisa traviesa e infantil que ella recordaba. La sonrisa que forma parte de sus recuerdos más tristes y bellos. Era él. El niño cuyas palabras la tranquilizaban, quien hacía todo por protegerla, con quien siempre estaba peleando, pero que siempre estuvo dispuesto a limpiar sus lágrimas. Hasta el día en que se fue.

—Has crecido, Akane.


	3. Capítulo 3

Warabigami

por Jade Haze

Capítulo 3

/1/

—Esto detendrá la sangre.

—¡Estás loca, te van a regañar por haber arruinado tu vestido nuevo!

Un trozo de tela rosa cubre la herida del pequeño Ranma. Ha caído del árbol que estaba trepando después de haber sido atacado por una ardilla y las piedras del suelo rasparon toda su pierna. Aunque las heridas no son profundas, la sangre pululaba de su piel. Su padre le había enseñado a curarse a sí misma, así que sabía cómo actuar en esos casos. Pese a que Ranma se negó rotundamente a que hiciera algo por él, Akane lo obligó a aceptar su ayuda.

—Gracias — dice Ranma entre dientes.

Ella le sonríe, pero está algo preocupada. Su madre le ha dicho que las heridas como esas se infectan y pueden provocar enfermedades más graves. Es imperante que algún adulto les ayude.

—Te llevaré a casa para que mamá te cure —le dice.

—¡No es necesario! — grita Ranma —además no puedo caminar mucho.

Akane se agacha frente a él ofreciéndole la espalda para que suba a ella. Ranma abre los ojos con gran sorpresa y sus mejillas vuelven a arder.

—¡No! ¡Nunca!

—¿Por qué no? — pregunta Akane molesta.

—Porque puedo caminar, por lo menos de aquí a mi casa.

—Cuando hagas presión al caminar, sangrará mucho más. ¡No seas necio, sube!

—¡No quiero! ¡No, no, no y no!

—¿¡Por qué!?

—No voy a permitir que una niña me cargue.

—No seas bobo, estás herido.

—No me duele.

—¡Estabas llorando del dolor! ¡Sube!

—¡He dicho que no!

Pero pronto el niño se encuentra sobre la espalda de Akane. No es mucho más pesado que ella, y Akane es una chica fuerte. Es una niña ¡una niña lo estaba cargando! Ahora sí todos pueden reírse de él. Pero es una niña diferente, es tan agradable… y su cabello huele tan bien, huele a algodón de azúcar, a chicle, a miles de flores, al pastel más delicioso. Y la tela de su ropa es suavecita, y desprende también un olor muy ténue, pero dulce. Sí, es una niña, pero es la mejor niña de todas.

/2/

Avienta el bolso sobre el sillón y después se tumba sobre él. Cierra los ojos, los siente pesados y secos. Se frota las sienes y pasa sus manos por el cabello en un intento de tranquilizarse. Ha sido un día extremo, pesado, entrenó con el maestro Yamato y parecía que habría querido matarla de cansancio. Lo único que necesita es un baño, pero no cree tener fuerzas para prepararlo en ese momento. A pesar de todo se levanta y enciende el calentador. Se quita la ropa y mientras el agua cae sobre su cuerpo se pone a reflexionar sobre los sucesos del día.

El impacto de haberse reencontrado con Ranma Saotome la dejó sin habla durante algunos segundos, mientras que el chico parecía no haberse sorprendido. Era probable que él ya supiera que estaría allí y no le había tomado por sorpresa. Pero si lo sabía, ¿por qué no fue a buscarla antes? Después de haberse saludado por primera vez después de trece años, la trató con la indiferencia con la que se trata a una persona que sólo se ha visto un par de veces en la vida. Yamato preguntó si se conocían de alguna parte y Ranma se limitó a contestar que en algún momento vivió en el mismo barrio que ella, nada más. Luego de eso y de unas palabras que Akane no recuerda, salió del lugar sin decir una palabra más, diciendo que estaría en el Café del Gato por si acaso lo necesitaba. Akane sintió el impulso de ir tras él, pero Yamato comenzó a explicarle algunas situaciones que tenía que tomar en cuenta a partir de su nuevo contrato y Akane hizo un esfuerzo mayúsculo para contenerse y concentrarse en lo que le atañía.

No quiso preguntar a Yamato nada al respecto, aunque la curiosidad le mataba por dentro. El profesor tampoco parecía muy interesado en la situación, así que por el momento lo dejó pasar. Por supuesto que cuando salió de su entrenamiento, no encontró a Ranma por ninguna parte.

Ahora tiene que esperar un par de semanas más para volverlo a ver, Yamato le ha citado en dos semanas. Podría ir y preguntarle dónde vive Ranma y buscarlo y… ¡No! Es imposible. El chico se había comportado como si ella sólo hubiera sido… y es que… ¿qué fue realmente? Quizá es ella quien sobrevaloró mucho lo que sucedió. Entonces qué valía todo ese tiempo que pasó pensando…

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

/3/

—_Te lo digo, Cologne, esa chica Tendo tiene talento. Con un poco de entrenamiento del bueno podría patear unos cuantos traseros chinos — _dice Yamato mientras devora un plato de tallarines.

—_Una japonesa jamás podría patear mi trasero —contesta Shampoo desde la cocina, lo que provoca la risa del profesor. _

Ya han cerrado el Neko Hanten, pero Yamato y Ranma siguen conversando en la mesa central mientras Cologne bebe té, Shampoo y Jia Li lavan los trastos y Mousse está al fondo limpiando las mesas. Ryota Yamato es discípulo de Cologne, aunque su entrenamiento con la china había comenzado hacía veinte años en las montañas de Hengshan.

—_¿Crees que con entrenamiento sea capaz de vencer a Saotome?_ — pregunta Mousse.

Yamato ríe y le da unas palmadas en la espalda a Ranma, quien permanece inmutable.

—_Nadie en Japón es capaz de vencer al gran Ranma Saotome. Por eso lo trajimos ¿no es así?_

Cologne sopla a su taza de té. Parece estar muy concentrada en sus pensamientos.

—_¿Cuándo piensas hablar con Soun Tendo?_ —pregunta.

—_No lo sé, pero pienso hacerlo una vez que se acerque la fecha. Aún faltan dos meses para el torneo— _contesta Ranma.

—_¿Y la chica?— _pregunta Cologne.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación Ranma levanta su vista hacia ella.

—_¿Qué hay con la chica?_

—_¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto sin involucrarte de más?_

—_¿De qué estás hablando vieja momia? _

—_No le hables así a tu maestra — _dice Yamato.

—_Al diablo con los formalismos— _dice Ranma irritado— _Creo que ya había quedado claro a lo que vinimos. _

Cologne suelta una sonora carcajada.

—_Nosotros lo tenemos claro, pero tú me preocupas —_ da un sorbo a su té —_eres un hombre con una fuerza física extraordinaria, ex yerno, pero ¿tus emociones son igual de fuertes?_

—_¿Estás insinuando que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto?_

—_Eso lo veremos— _dice Cologne.

—_Ya lo veremos— _responde Ranma.

/4/

Akane corre por las calles de Nerima con una incontenible emoción en su cara. Se ha olvidado de cargar su bolso, pero la tarjeta del metro es lo único que necesita para llegar de Shijuku a Nerima, así que además de las llaves es lo único que carga. Entra al dojo Tendo con su característica rapidez y llega hasta la sala, pero no están ahí. Sube las escaleras lo más rápido que le permiten sus piernas y antes de abrir, observa el patito que aún cuelga sobre la puerta. Una sonrisa de alegría se forma en su rostro y las lágrimas invaden sus ojos.

—¡Nabiki!

Nabiki está sentada sobre la cama junto a Kasumi. Akane corre hacia su hermana mayor y la aprieta en un efusivo abrazo.

—Akane, _baby. _

—¡Nabiki! ¡Te extrañé tanto! —dice sin soltarla.

—No olvides que soy frágil, hermanita. ¡Qué fuerza tienes!

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que vendrías? ¡Eres malvada!

—Quería darles una sorpresa. Me dieron algunos días libres en el trabajo y como no podía permitir que tu fiesta de compromiso fuera un desastre, me decidí a venir.

—¿Estás trabajando?

—¿No te lo dijo Kasumi? ¡Vaya! Estoy trabajando en una empresa importante. No gano mucho porque aún soy estudiante, pero espero que me asciendan cuando me gradue.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —dice Akane emocionada.

—Si que lo es, Nueva York es impresionante, es la mejor ciudad del mundo.

A su hermana se le nota el cambio. Su cabello es diferente de la última vez que la vio, incluso el color es más claro. La ropa es tan distinta a la que usaba cuando vivía en Nerima.

—Traje algunos regalos— dice Nabiki tomando una gran caja celeste con un moño plateado y entregándoselo a Akane—pero éste es el más importante

—¿Qué es? — pregunta curiosa y emocionada.

—Considéralo un regalo de bodas adelantado.

Akane desata el moño y abre la caja, cuando saca el contenido no puede creerlo. Es un precioso vestido color oro, con tules, gasas y muchos brillos. Le parece que era como el de las princesas de las que solía leer cuando era niña.

—¿Es para mí? — pregunta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro —Es bellísimo.

—Lo escogí para tu fiesta de compromiso… pero ahora que te veo bien creo que vas a tener que subir un poco de peso para que te quede bien.

—Podríamos arreglarlo— dice Kasumi.

—¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? —sugiere Nabiki.

Después de unos minutos Akane aparece ante ellas. El vestido le queda un poco grande en el área del pecho, pero por lo demás, le va a la perfección.

—¡Te ves preciosa! —dice Kasumi juntando las manos.

—¿Tú crees?— pregunta Akane mientras se mira al espejo de cuerpo completo.

—Pero sí necesitaremos arreglarlo un poco.

—Pero…— la emoción de pronto desaparece del rostro de Akane— habíamos decidido que usaría el kimono.

—¡Ah! No sean tan cuadradas, chicas —dice Nabiki rodando los ojos —No pasará nada si rompemos la tradición.

—Somos una familia de artistas marciales, la tradición es importante —contesta Akane consternada.

—Escucha, cariño, no gasté mil dólares en tu vestido para que me digas que no vas a utilizarlo.

—¿¡Mil dólares!? — Akane hace la conversión en su mente… el vestido que tenía puesto podría pagar la renta de su departamento por seis meses.

—¿Pagaste todo ese dinero por un vestido?

—¡No es nada! —dice Nabiki — considéralo un pago por todas esas veces que tomé fotografías sin tu permiso y las vendí a Kuno…

—… y a Daisuke —dice Akane.

—Sí, a él…

—Y a Hiroshi.

—Sí…

—Y a Gosunkugi…

—Sí, ya entendí hermanita. Dejemos el pasado atrás. Lo importante es que te ves hermosa con ese vestido y tendrás que usarlo para la fiesta ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que lucir preciosa ese día para que Hibiki tenga en claro lo que se está llevando.

—Creo que él ya lo sabe— dice Kasumi.

Akane sonríe. Cuando le recuerdan a Ryoga en su estómago se crea un revoltijo. Mientras las hermanas mayores conversan detalles de la fiesta de compromiso, Akane ha vuelto ha su ropa habitual. De pronto alguien llama a la puerta.

—Yo iré— dice Akane.

—Ordené ramen—dice Nabiki sacando algunos billetes y entregándoselos a Akane —paga con esto.

Baja hacia la entrada principal y se encuentra con una chica de cabellos púrpura esperando con bandejas en las manos.

—Entrega para Tendo Nabiki —dice la chica en un difícil japonés.

—Sí, ¿cuánto es?

—Tres mil yens.

Mientras espera a que le de el cambio, Akane observa con atención a la chica. Es un poco más alta que ella, pero con una belleza impresionante, casi exótica. Conoce todos los restaurantes de ramen cercano y nunca la ha visto, así que debe ser nueva en el empleo. Mira a su delantal y ve una inscripción bordada: Café del Gato.

—¡Gracias! Hasta luego —dice la chica después de entregar el cambio.

¿Café del Gato? ¿Dónde ha escuchado ese nombre antes?

—Ah, ¡muero de hambre! Alguien avise a papá que la comida llegó —dice Nabiki tras de ella.

—Café del Gato… —dice Akane para ella misma.

—Es un nuevo restaurante chino —responde Kasumi mientras pone la mesa —abrieron hace un mes, más o menos.

—¿Chino? — pregunta Akane y algo enciende dentro de ella—¡Chino!

De pronto sale corriendo en dirección de la repartidora ante el asombro de sus hermanas. Recordó en dónde había escuchado ese nombre. En la última conversación Ranma había dicho a Yamato que estaría en el Café del Gato. Y resultaba que el Café del Gato era un nuevo restaurante chino que había llegado hace un mes, exactamente cuando Yamato llegó. ¿Tendrían algo que ver? Dobla en la esquina y de pronto ve los cabellos morados de la chica ondeando con el viento. La chica va en bicicleta, así que Akane corre desesperadamente tras de ella, pero no logra ir a la par. Por fin da vuelta en una callezuela con poca iluminación. La chica detiene la bici y entra al local mientras Akane se queda tras un poste observando. Espera por unos minutos, pero lo único que ve salir son clientes, uno tras otro. ¿Debería entrar?

No le toma mucho tiempo decidirse a ingresar al Nekohanten. Es un restaurante chino común y corriente, y aunque ya es muy tarde está a reventar de gente. Da un vistazo alrededor, sin estar segura de lo qué está buscando. Logra ver a la repartidora atendiendo la mesa de dos hombres con una sonrisa tierna y coqueta.

—Bienvenida, señorita.

Una chica de cabello rojo oscuro le provoca un sobresalto. Parece tener unos diesciséis años, y por la dificultad con la que pronuncia el japonés, deduce que también es china.

—H-hola.

—¿Le preparo una mesa o quiere ordenar algo para llevar?

—No… yo… —sigue mirando con nervios alrededor de la clientela —pensé que había un error con mi orden, pero ahora que recuerdo todo está bien… ya me voy.

—Está bien— contesta la chica un poco extrañada.

Akane se da la vuelta y sale del lugar sin percatarse de que alguien la había estado observando fijamente.

—_¿La viste? _

—_¿A quién? —_pregunta Shampoo.

—_A la chica que acaba de entrar —_ contesta Cologne.

—_Acabo de entregar una orden a su dirección, pensé que vendría a quejarse por algo._

—_Es Akane Tendo. _

—_¿¡Qué dices abuelita!? ¿¡Esa es Akane Tendo!? _— Shampoo estuvo a punto de tirar el plato que sostiene en sus manos.

—_¿Dónde está Ranma? _

—_Arriba. _

—_Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de que vino. _

—_Akane Tendo — _Shampoo cruza los brazos frente a ella con una expresión molesta —_Al menos yo soy mucho más bonita que ella._

Cologne la observa hasta que sale del lugar. No pretendía que Akane o los Tendo no encontraran su ubicación, siendo tan obvia, pero no pensaba que lo harían tan rápido.

/5/

Es el día de su fiesta de compromiso y Akane está nerviosa. Nabiki le ha persuadido para que use el vestido dorado y no conforme con ello le ha llevado a comprar zapatos altos y después al salón de belleza. Mientras las empleadas arreglan sus uñas, Akane se ve en el espejo frente a ella. Es una suerte que no le moleste su aspecto. No está acostumbrada a usar maquillaje, joyas ostentosas o peinados elegantes. Sin embargo su rostro parece muy natural y femenino, es algo que puede soportar, aunque eso no disipa sus nervios.

Una vez que han terminado el arreglo, Akane y Nabiki toman un taxi a casa. Nabiki le ha repetido mil veces que cuide el maquillaje y tenga mucho cuidado, pues conoce lo torpe que puede llegar a ser su hermana en algunas ocasiones. Cuando el auto dobla en la calle siete, Akane puede observar el letrero del Neko Hanten. Estuvo ahí hace una semana y sin embargo no lo había podido sacar de su cabeza. De pronto alguien conocido sale desde adentro. Es Ranma, quien lleva de la mano a un pequeño niño de cabellos oscuros. Akane, asombrada, voltea en el asiento para observarlos mejor, pero han dado la vuelta en el callejón.

—¡Detenga el auto! —grita al taxista quien frena abruptamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Akane? —pregunta Nabiki asustada.

—Hay algo que necesito hacer, sigue sola a casa, no tardaré mucho —dice mientras abre la puerta.

—Pero… pero…

—Llegaré en un rato más, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en mí.

—_Baby_, tu fiesta de compromiso es en unas horas, ¿qué rayos pasa?

—Estaré ahí a tiempo, por favor —dice mirando hacia el callejón.

—¡Vas a arruinar tu maquillaje! —es lo último que le grita Nabiki antes de que desaparezca.

Corre desesperada por el callejón, pero ya se le han adelantado demasiado. Cuando por fin consigue alcanzarlos ellos ya están en el parque. Es, _el parque. _Es donde se conocieron. Siente su corazón latir incontrolable y no sabe si es porque ha corrido mucho o porque está nerviosa. Él estaba solo, Ryoga y ella llegaron a jugar, como lo hacían todas las tardes, y entonces a ella le pareció buena idea hablarle. Ahora, tantos años después, él está de nuevo ahí, pero acompañado de un niño.

Se esconde tras un árbol, cerca de ellos. Lo observa jugar y divertirse con el niño, quien se siente maravillado por la cantidad de flores que hay a su alrededor. Es un niño hermoso. Debe tener unos cinco años e incluso desde su perspectiva, puede ver que tiene unos ojos preciosos, rojos como sangre. Son iguales a los de la chica repartidora. Ella debía ser su madre. ¿Entonces Ranma y ella…?

—¿Es costumbre tuya espiar a la gente mientras se divierte en el parque?

Es él. Ha estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que bajó la guardia y ahora la ha encontrado.

—Yo no… yo… no estaba… sólo pasaba por aquí.

Ranma sonríe de lado, una sonrisa burlona. Está a punto de decir algo más pero de pronto el pequeño Jin está de su lado.

—_¿Quién es ella? _— pregunta el niño.

—_Una vieja amiga. Dile hola. _

—Hola— dice el niño en un dificultoso japonés.

—Hola— responde Akane y se agacha para quedar a su altura. En efecto, el niño tiene los ojos rojizos de la china… y el cabello negro de él. No tiene más duda, es su hijo —Soy Akane— le dice con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

—Yo soy… Jin— contesta el niño.

—_Nihao _Jin— dice Akane. Es de las pocas palabras en chino que conoce. El niño le sonríe con ternura, a Akane le sigue pareciendo precioso.

—Aún no puede hablar el japonés— interviene Ranma.

—Ese es un problema porque no puedo hablar chino — Akane le sonríe.

El niño le ofrece una de las flores que ha cortado, es pequeña y de color rosado.

—_Xiéxie _— le dice Akane.

—Parece que le agradas —dice Ranma.

—Y… ¿también le enseñas artes marciales? —pregunta Akane mientras se incorpora. El niño corre hacia los juegos.

—Tiene talento natural para eso, lo trae en la sangre. Su madre es una amazona.

Akane siente un enredo de nervios en su estómago. Hay cosas que preferiría no saber, pero que necesita saber.

—Ah… su madre es… la chica del cabello morado.

—Shampoo —dice Ranma mientras observa al niño.

—Shampoo —repite Akane.

—Luce muy joven como para tener un hijo de esa edad.

Ranma la mira con divertida curiosidad.

—Perdona, ha sido una indiscreción.

—Shampoo acaba de cumplir veintiún años. Tuvo a Jin cuando tenía diesciséis.

—Debió ser…—Akane mira hacia el sueño tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas —difícil para ustedes, a esa edad.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, es decir, no estaban preparados ¿verdad?

—Sin duda nos tomó por sorpresa.

—Pero, deben estar muy orgullosos de él no… Se parece mucho a ti.

—¿A mí? — Ranma la mira con el rostro desencajado.

—Sí.

Ranma suelta una sonora carcajada. Akane levanta una ceja, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

—Jin no es mi hijo.

—¿Ah no? — pregunta sorprendida.

—No. Es hijo de Shampoo. Por supuesto ya que no tiene un padre, debo ser como uno para él.

—Ah… Entonces Shampoo y tú…

—No —dice negando con la cabeza— Shampoo fue mi prometida por un tiempo, todo por una estúpida ley del pueblo de las amazonas que dice que si una amazona es vencida por un hombre, éste debe casarse con ella. Yo llegué a su aldea y había un combate entre mujeres, el premio era una gran dotación de comida. Yo no sabía que ese era el premio y estaba hambriento así que me lo comí. Shampoo enfureció y me retó. Con todo y que son muy fuertes no pudo vencerme, así que la derroté. Después me llevaron con su abuela y ella nos comprometió sin mi consentimiento. Como no tenía un lugar en el cual vivir y la abuela de Shampoo es una gran artista marcial, me quedé con ellos.

Akane lo mira perpleja, tiene que procesar demasiada información.

—Pero un par de años después Shampoo tuvo un desliz con un chico de otra tribu y bueno… Jin es el resultado de aquello.

—¿Un desliz?

—Por supuesto mi compromiso con ella se rompió.

—Debiste haber sufrido mucho.

—En realidad no. Mi orgullo estaba herido y fui el hazme reír de todo el pueblo durante un tiempo, pero estaba más cómodo de haber roto el compromiso sin necesidad de separarme de mi maestra.

—Entrenaste en China…

Ranma sonríe, parece que va a decir algo, pero antes de que Akane continúe, cambia la conversación.

—Parece que vas a un lugar importante.

Akane repara en su maquillaje, el peinado y los zapatos altos que lleva puestos. El resto de su ropa parece normal —una camiseta negra, unos _jeans_ sin mucha gracia— pero por lo demás es evidente que tiene algo importante que hacer.

—Eh, sí… hoy es… mi fiesta de compromiso.

—¡Ah! ¿Y qué haces aquí parada perdiendo el tiempo?

—Yo… eh… Pasaba por aquí… vengo del salón.

—¿En esos zapatos? —pregunta Ranma con una ceja enarcada.

De pronto Akane baja su mirada y nota que uno de sus zapatos comienza a apretar más que el otro. Mira con atención y ve que su tobillo se está hinchando. Ha corrido con los tacones durante un largo tramo y se ha lastimado. Genial. Ahora ¿cómo volverá a casa?

—Bien… creo que, creo que tengo que regresar al dojo—dice dándose la vuelta, pero al apoyar su pie, siente miles de ajugas atravesarle el tobillo y suelta un quejido.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —dice quejándose.

Ranma se agacha para observar su pie.

—No parece, tu tobillo está hinchado.

—Son los zapatos— resuelve Akane.

—Tu casa está lejos de aquí— dice Ranma.

—Estaré bien.

—Vamos, Jin— le grita al niño, quien de inmediato corre hacia ellos. Ranma se agacha de espaldas frente a ella ante su sorpresa.

—Sube, te llevaré.

—¿Estás loco? ¡N-No lo haré!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… porque…

—Si caminas seguirá doliendo y vas a llorar tanto que te arruinarás esa cara.

—¡No voy a llorar! —grita.

—Anda, sube.

—Olvídalo, tomaré un taxi.

—Pasaremos por el Neko Hanten, dejaré a Jin y te llevaré a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡No!

Pero no le queda otra opción. No puede dar un paso más sin sentir que muere de dolor e incluso llegar a la calle para pedir un auto le sería imposible. Sin estar segura aún, sube a su espalda sintiendo aún una sensación de irrealidad. Se abraza a su cuello para no caerse, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. No es precisamente lo que esperaba que sucediera así que está tan nerviosa que no puede pronunciar palabra alguna. Durante el trayecto, Jin platica con Ranma en chino, por lo que no puede entender y Akane sigue tan nerviosa y tan abrumada por los recuerdos que cree que va a explotar. Es él, es Ranma. Es el niño a quien ella había cargado en su espalda trece años atrás. Había vuelto después de tanto tiempo, lo encontró de nuevo y él se comportó como si no le hubiera importado y ahora está ahí llevándola a casa en su espalda en el día de su fiesta de compromiso. ¡Era una locura! Ni siquiera tiene el valor para iniciar una conversación. Hay tanto que quiere preguntarle pero no sabe si será lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar a relucir tantos recuerdos.

Cuando llegan al dojo Tendo Akane espera a que la suelte sobre el suelo para entrar, pero él se queda observando a la puerta con detenimiento.

—Si te dejo aquí tendrás que caminar cuarenta pasos para entrar a tu casa.

¿Cuarenta pasos? Lo recuerda bien. Se divertían contanto los pasos desde la puerta hasta la entrada… él lo recuerda. Cuarenta pasos.

—Tengo una mejor idea.

—¿Qué?

Y de pronto están saltando sobre el techo. En un instante en el jardín trasero, y al otro en el árbol junto a la ventana de su antigua habitación.

—Desde aquí ya podrás entrar sola.

Akane lo ve con una mirada tan frágil que de pronto hace que a él se le ericen los vellos de la piel, pero se esfuerza demasiado en que ella no lo note. Akane cree que va a llorar, pero al mismo tiempo siente una felicidad inundándole el cuerpo.

—Gracias, Ranma— dice.

—De nada —sonríe tratando de controlarse —Entra.

Con algo de esfuerzo Akane logra entrar por la ventana de su habitación y se queda viéndole desde su posición. Él le sonríe y le hace una señal de despedida con la mano. De pronto ella tiene un _deja vú, _la sensación de que ha vivido esa situación antes.

—Felicidades por tu compromiso.

—Gracias.

—¡Nos vemos! —dice y luego desaparece en la obscuridad.

Ella se queda en la ventana, viendo hacia el árbol. Todo es tan irreal que ni siquiera está segura de que ha pasado. ¿Es un sueño? ¿Tiene que pellizcarse para despertar?

—Akane, ¿estás lista? — alguien llama detrás de la puerta.

—¡Ya… ya voy!— grita sobresaltada.

¡La fiesta! Lo ha olvidado por completo. Mira al reloj, las siete. Tiene media hora para estar lista. Corre al armario por el vestido y se observa al espejo, es una suerte que su maquillaje esté intacto, aunque su cabello si se ha estropeado un poco. Quizá es mejor dejarlo suelto, después de todo es así como le gusta a Ryoga. En vano trata de arreglar los cabellos que se le han soltado, así que decide dejarlo libre. Observa la ropa interior que Nabiki ha dejado en su cama. Le dijo que no sería necesario usar sujetador, ya que el vestido tiene el soporte necesario y además «no hay mucho que sostener».

Cuando se quita la blusa, no tiene idea de que él sigue ahí. Aún cuando ha luchado contra su propia voluntad, lo que está pasando es más fuerte que él. Ya se había ido, pero bastaron unos segundos para darse cuenta de que no quería dejar de verla. Él no tenía idea de que iba a cambiarse —o bueno, quizá una ligera sospecha —simplemente quería verla. Le gustaba observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, aprenderse sus movimientos, ver cómo mordía su labio cuando no estaba segura de algo, cómo aprietaba los puños cuando enfurecía, cómo pasaba su cabello detrás de la oreja cuando le estorbaba en la cara. Le gustaba escucharla tarareando una canción, le gustaba la onda que hacía la falda de su vestido cuando daba una vuelta. Le gustaba creer que ella pensaba en él cuando sonreía sin razón aparente. Y ya son trece años de la última vez que la vio así, de esa manera, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Aunque las cosas son diferentes ahora y eso es lo que atormenta ese pequeño momento. Ella no es la niña tierna e inocente con pijama de conejitos a la que observaba leer, jugar, cantar. Y él, por supuesto, no es aquél niño que la miraba sin ninguna otra intención que grabársela en la memoria. Es por eso que su razón le dice que se largue de ahí inmediatamente.

Se pone de espaldas hacia ella, para no verla mientras se quita la ropa. Quizá deba esperar un momento y luego voltear. Siente su corazón latiendo con violencia, las mejillas encendidas y una especie de rigidez en el cuerpo. ¿Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo? ¿Ya podrá voltear? La tentación es demasiada y le carcome los nervios, así que se decide a girar. Mala idea. Ella está de espaldas a él, y puede ver perfectamente su espalda blanca, marcada por el ejercicio. La línea curva que hace su cintura, los pequeños hoyitos que se forman donde termina su espalda. Su torso largo… ¿en qué momento había crecido tanto?

Está dispuesto a irse, es suficiente, comienza a sentirse como un estúpido adolescente de preparatoria, pero entonces su cuerpo se queda inmóvil. Ella ha volteado hacia la ventana y desabrochado su sostén por la parte de adelante. En un parpadeo sus pechos han quedado al descubierto. La temperatura corporal de Ranma aumenta algunos grados y se ordena voltear inmediatamente, pero su cuerpo se niega a seguir la orden. En lugar de ello, sus ojos siguen observando. No es que nunca hubiera visto una mujer desnuda—y alguna le había causado admiración—pero ella… ella es diferente. Ella es Akane. La chica de la que había estado enamorado cuando era niño. La última vez que la vio su pecho aún era plano, sus piernas eran cortas y su cara redonda. Y esos ojos que la vieron eran ojos de niño. Ahora la ve como un hombre, y un montón de sensaciones se han agregado a lo que sintió cuando la vio por primera vez hace trece años. Se siente culpable, pero no puede evitar sonreír. Es más hermosa de lo que él pudiera haber imaginado.

—Genial, Saotome, ahora eres un mirón —dice para sí mismo mientras se da un golpecillo en la cabeza.

Haciendo un terrible esfuerzo —y temiendo que Akane lo descubriera— se aleja a saltos del lugar, cayendo sobre la calle principal del dojo Tendo. Está a punto de regresar caminando cuando escucha tras de sí unas pisadas suaves y casi imperceptibles. Sonríe, sabe quién es.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta el hombre tras de él— ¿Y qué hacías en el dojo Tendo?

Ranma gira a verlo. A pesar de la oscuridad y del paso de los años, logró reconocerlo. Con las manos dentro de su pantalón, avanza hacia él.

—¿Ya no me reconoces, viejo amigo?

La luz mercurial lo ilumina mejor y entonces Ryoga Hibiki puede ver con detenimiento quién es, por supuesto que lo reconoce.

—Sa…Saotome.

—El mismo.

Han cambiado mucho, aunque lo esencial sigue ahí. Ranma sigue llevando el cabello largo, aunque ahora lo es tanto que tiene que trenzarlo. Sus ojos azules siguen siendo igual de brillantes y la soberbia no se ha ido de su semblante. Ryoga ha crecido tanto como él y ya no lleva la estúpida banda que cargaba en la cabeza durante su infancia y adolescencia, lleva el cabello más recortado. Sin embargo, hay algo que se mantiene intacto y es la tremenda tensión que siempre estuvo entre ellos.

—¿A qué has vuelto? —pregunta Ryoga con desdén.

—¿Qué? ¿No te alegras de verme?

—No bromees, Saotome. Te fuiste hace unos años sin decir una palabra y ahora regresas como si nada hubiera pasado… Dilo ya, ¿a qué has regresado a Nerima?

—No tengo que darte explicaciones— chasquea la lengua.

—Lo que hagas o no hagas me tiene sin cuidado, sólo te advierto una cosa: aléjate de Akane.

—¿Alejarme? — dice Ranma con fingida confusión —Me temo que eso no será posible, mi querido amigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Es que no te lo ha dicho?

—¿¡Decirme qué!?

—¡Oh! —Ranma simula sorpresa —Entonces no te lo ha dicho.

—¡Habla!

—Trabajaremos juntos, en la universidad Waseda. Rayos, me pregunto porqué no te lo habrá dicho.

—¿¡Qué!?

—No te preocupes, Hibiki. Seguramente se le olvidó decirte, aunque ya pasaron dos semanas desde que le dieron el contrato. Ya sabes que es muy distraída.

—¡Te advierto que…!

—De todas formas, amigo…

—¡Yo no soy tu amigo!

—… si estoy en Nerima, no es por Akane.

—Estoy comprometido con ella y nos vamos a casar, ¿entiendes?

—_Woah_, ¿por qué tanta agresividad?

—¡Lárgate de Tokio!

—Me temo que eso no será posible por el momento.

—Entiéndelo bien, aléjate de Akane.

Ranma ríe sarcasticamente.

—No tienes nada de que preocuparte, no tengo interés en tu prometida de pechos planos.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!?— Ryoga se lanza contra él, pero Ranma lo esquiva con facilidad.

—¡Tranquilízate! Es tu fiesta de compromiso, no deberías estar peleando aquí. Entra ya que se te va a hacer tarde. Dale mis saludos a tu _prometida_.

La forma en la que dice esa última palabra lo irrita hasta el límite, pero antes de que Ryoga pueda preparar otro ataque, Ranma ha desaparecido. Aprieta los puños del coraje, ¿qué rayos hacia Saotome en Nerima? ¡Más de dos semanas y Akane no se lo había dicho! ¿Qué motivo tendría para ocultarle algo así? No sabe, pero tiene que averiguarlo.

Akane tendrá que contestar muchas preguntas.

** Á**

**Notas:**

Sé que quizá están pensando una cosa: ¿el chico desaparece un día sin explicación, vuelve trece años más tarde, se encuentra con la chica y ninguno de ellos se pide una explicación? Si se ponen a pensar, no es tan increíble. Han pasado tantos años y han pasado por tantas cosas que Akane no está segura de cómo reaccionará si le pregunta. Piensen en un amigo entrañable del colegio, o de la primaria, verlo después de tanto tiempo... seguro que muchas cosas se han olvidado, la relación ya no es tan estrecha como lo era entonces. Las situaciones son diferentes. Seguro que conforme avance la historia entenderán porqué Ranma tomó esa actitud tan valemadre.

Estoy muy contenta de cómo ha salido este capítulo. Primero, para las que venían sufriendo sin razón —si es que alguien sufrió por esta causa—: JIN NO ES HIJO DE RANMA, YEY! Y lo mejor es que Shampoo no tiene derecho a sufrir por él (aunque de verdad esté enamorada) ya que lo deshonró. ¿Cómo la ven? A mí me ha fascinado cómo se dio esta situación. Me gustaría saber qué piensan al respecto.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas quiero saber qué opinan de nuestro _peeking boy_, Ranma. Oigan, tienen que entenderlo, estaba enamorado de Akane. El chico es un hombre y tiene sus necesidades, y como nunca tendrá la oportunidad de verla desnuda porque SE LE VA A CASAR, pues tenía que aprovechar en ese momento. Me sorprendió mucho esta escena y espero que logre transmitir lo que verdaderamente sentía nuestro Ranma y no lo tomen por un mirón pervertido, porque no es así. Confiesen que si estuvieran en su lugar, también lo harían.

Estoy muy emocionada con esta historia que me gustaría poder seguir escribiendo por horas y horas, hasta acabarla. Sin embargo mi espalda duele y necesito dormir y hacer cosas de humanos.

Agradezco las reviews que me han dejado hasta el momento. Mi corazón explota de tanta felicidad. Me emocionó ver a mis antiguas lectoras (no dejaré "La Reina...", lo juro) con todo su incondicional apoyo y a las personas que quizá no me habían leído antes pero que gustan de esta historia. Les agradezco mucho, si tienen oportunidad de dejarme un comentario se los agradecería mucho.

Gracias a mis queridísimas **Ele**, **Lum**, **Jorgi** y **Sophy** por la bienvenida a la historia, y a , **akane192530** y **kikyo4** por sus reviews, espero no decepcionarlas en esta entrega. ¡Nos vemos!

jadehaze. blogspot . com


	4. Capítulo 4

Warabigami

Por Jade Haze

Capítulo 4

«Luz en tus ojos,

aliento en tu llanto,

eres un ángel

enviado del cielo»

1

Akane, sentada sobre un columpio sin balancearse, llora sin consuelo. Sus pequeñas manos cerradas en puño cubren sus ojos húmedos, de su boca sólo salen quejidos. Ranma, frente a ella, la mira sin saber qué hacer. Hace ademán de tocarle un hombro pero lo retira adelantándose al rechazo, antes de que la niña se percate. Su padre le enseñó que llorar es para los débiles, y las lágrimas son algo totalmente ajeno a él. Pero la niña que llora es Akane, la única amiga que ha tenido en toda su vida y que además le ha hecho sentir que pertenece a una familia. Tiene que saber qué le sucede. Toma una bocanada de aire para soltar:

—Dime ya qué te pasó.

Sabe que nadie la ha lastimado físicamente. Es una chica fuerte que nunca ha dejado que los demás abusen de ella.

—Haremos Romeo y Julieta para el festival de primavera…— consigue decir Akane entre suspiros —… ¡y me dieron un papel!

El niño arquea una ceja sin comprender la queja de su amiga.

—¿Y eso es malo? — dice rascándose la cabeza.

Akane descubre su rostro. Ranma entonces puede ver los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, las lágrimas anchas escurriendo sobre sus mejillas, los labios curvados en un gesto lamentable.

—¡Me dieron el papel de Romeo! — grita y rompe en llanto de nuevo.

Ranma parpadea un par de veces con incredulidad. Le cuesta unos segundos procesar la información. Una sonrisa involuntaria se forma en las comisuras de sus labios y aunque trata de evitarlo, pronto se convierte en una carcajada. Akane lo mira con asombro, no puede creer que se esté burlando de ella. La sorpresa se transforma en ira y está a punto de irse contra él cuando la detiene:

—¿Por eso traes esta estúpida cosa en la cabeza?¿Para parecer una niña? — dice quitando con un ágil movimiento un lazo amarillo de su cabello.

—Dámelo— dice Akane lanzando sus brazos al aire para arrebatárselo.

—Tonta— Ranma le regañaelevando el lazo por encima de su cabeza —Si no quieres ser Romeo simplemente díselos y ya.

—No es tan fácil —dice Akane deprimida —la maestra insistió. Dijo que era buena con la espada y todos la apoyaron… y que con mi cabello corto parecería un chico y… ¡No quiero ser Romeo, quiero ser Julieta! ¡Quiero tener el cabello largo como Kasumi y ser Julieta!

El listón amarillo aún está en su mano, ondeando al viento, el cielo del atardecer lo hace brillar. Ranma coloca el dedo índice en la frente de Akane y lo presiona contra ella un par de veces.

—No seas bo-ba. Tú eres Akane, y tu cabello es lo que te hace Akane: una niña de cabello corto que practica artes marciales. ¿Para qué quieres el cabello largo? Las niñas de cabello largo son aburridas. Además yo pienso que…

—¿Qué? —pregunta la niña mirándolo con recelo.

—Yo pienso que con el cabello corto te ves … —

2

—…linda— murmura después de haber contemplado su reflejo por unos minutos.

No puede creer que en ese momento luzca como una estrella de las que ve en la televisión, como una princesa, la princesa de Nerima. El cabello oscuro cayéndole sobre los hombros, el vaporoso vestido descubriendo curvas de su cuerpo de las cuales no tenía conocimiento. ¿Qué cara pondrían todos los invitados cuando la vieran?

Nunca ha puesto especial atención a su belleza física. Procura mantener un cuerpo saludable y una piel sana, pero toda su vida le ha parecido que los ornamentos están de más. Quizá un par de pendientes, de pronto, en alguna ocasión especial, y que los colores de su ropa combinen cuando sean necesario, pero las modas y la imagen femenina nunca le han preocupado tanto como a sus dos hermanas. Sin embargo no puede negar que la imagen del espejo —una mujer atractiva y hasta sexy— le complace. Nabiki dice constantemente que debería empeñarse más en ser linda para su prometido, y que con una manita de gato Akane podría ser la chica más bella de la universidad; pero ella simplemente se siente incómoda cuando llama demasiado la atención, sobre todo del público masculino. Lo único que sí cuida con esmero es su cabello, que ha tardado tantos años en crecer y que recibe tantos halagos. Es quizá lo único que la hace sentir femenina.

La puerta se abre de golpe y Akane se sobresalta. Ryoga entra frenético a la habitación pero se queda pasmado cuando ve la imagen de su prometida en medio del cuarto.

Los ojos del chico la recorren desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y Akane de pronto se siente intimidada. Refugia la mirada en el suelo mientras juega con sus dedos.

—Te ves… te ves hermosa —dice haciendo un esfuerzo por no lanzarse a ella.

—Gracias— responde Akane con un hilo de voz y las mejillas encendidas.

Un silencio incómodo llena la habitación. Él la mira directamente, pero Akane prefiere pasear sus ojos avergonzados sobre las paredes.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte — Ryoga se aclara la garganta tratando de salir de su ensoñación.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Saotome había vuelto? Y… que estás trabajando con él.

Inconscientemente, Akane da unos pasos hacia atrás para apoyarse en la mesa de su escritorio, el gesto no pasa desapercibido para Ryoga.

—Yo… yo no creí que fuera tan importante, sabes…

—¿Ah no? — pregunta Ryoga con un atisbo de ironía en su voz.

—Oigan, tórtolos —dice Nabiki desde la puerta —No quiero ser aguafiestas pero los están esperando abajo, ¡apresúrense!

—¡Ya vamos! —grita Akane sintiéndose aliviada.

Akane aprovecha la situación para adelantarse a Ryoga y salir de la habitación casi corriendo. Ryoga la sostiene de una muñeca cuando pasa a su lado.

—Hablaremos después.

3

La fecha de la boda estaba fijada y aunque Ryoga intentó aclarar con ella el asunto _Ranma, _Akane se las ingenió para evadir las preguntas y el acoso de su prometido durante dos semanas enteras. Las clases en la universidad han iniciado oficialmente y aunque está muy satisfecha con el trabajo que ha desempeñado hay algo que la inquieta. El comportamiento de Ranma fluctúa día con día: en ocasiones es todo un dulce y le ayuda a entrenar, le da sus mejores consejos y hasta la hace reír, pero a veces se torna oscuro, desdeñoso y distante. A Yamato no parece preocuparle, cuando la descubre mirándolo inquisitiva sólo se acerca a ella, le da una palmadita en el hombro y le dice: ya se le pasará. En días como esos, Yamato se encarga de matarla de cansancio. Es como si se diera cuenta que el comportamiento del chico le afecta sobremanera y quisiera distraerla de sus cavilaciones. Pero lo que más le inquieta, sin duda, son las ausencias de Ranma. Aunque asegura que está matriculado en la universidad, Akane nunca lo ha visto por los pasillos del edificio. Hay días en los que no pone un pie en el gimnasio y por la naturalidad con la que actúan Yamato y sus discípulos, concluye que ya los tiene sobre aviso. Por supuesto que ella no tiene por qué recibir una notificación de su parte pero…

—¡Atenta!— dice Yamato antes de darle una patada que la hace caer.

Akane, ya en el suelo, suelta un quejido y con sus manos trata de aliviar el dolor de su espalda. El profesor se acerca a ella y le extiende la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. Desde el primer día se dio cuenta de que lo de "no tratarla como a una chica" va en serio.

—Concentración, niña, concentración. ¿En qué rayos estás pensando?

—Nada— dice Akane con un gesto sufrido en su rostro.

—Creo que es todo por hoy. Ya has recibido suficiente.

La chica exhala su cansancio. Lo único que quiere es cenar algo, bañarse y dormir, aunque no sabe en qué orden hará esas cosas. Al darse la vuelta para coger la mochila, su estómago traicionero suelta un ruido incómodo. Yamato voltea a verla con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Parece que alguien está hambrienta.

El rostro de Akane se enciende en fuego. Trata de esbozar una sonrisa pero el gesto le sale bastante ridículo. Jala su mochila del suelo y lo único que quiere es salir de ahí.

—¿Por qué no vienes a cenar conmigo? —pregunta Yamato para su sorpresa.

—No — dice Akane agitando las manos frente a ella —creo que ya es muy tarde y…

—¡Ah, vamos! Yo invito. –dice pasando una mano por detrás de su espalda y empujándola hacia la puerta.

—No… de verdad… profesor…

—¡No seas tan necia! Vamos, ¿te gusta la comida china?

—Yo…

—Es mi favorita — dice con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

Pasan de las ocho y Akane no puede creer que se encuentre caminando por las calles de Nerima junto a su profesor, que la ha invitado a cenar. Para esa hora ya debería estar en casa, donde la esperaba una sopa instantánea. Aunque trató de oponerse, hay una fuerza mayor que le impulsa a seguir caminando sobre el asfalto en la dirección que su maestro le guía. Dan vuelta en una estrecha calle y se detienen frente a la puerta de un lugar conocido. Aunque ya no hay clientela, el anuncio de neón sigue resplandeciendo en la obscuridad de la noche. Yamato corre la puerta y las pequeñas cortinas rojas; después de saludar, una vocecilla adolescente le contesta:

—Disculpe, pero ya hemos cerrado… ¡Ah! _Profesor Yamato, veo que ha traído una invitada. _

Aunque Yamato avanza al interior del local, Akane permanece inmóvil en la entrada. Mira con atención el movimiento del lugar. Algunas de las mesas ya están desmanteladas y en otras aún luce el florero con el clavel rojo a punto de marchitarse. Jia Li se encarga de limpiar con esmero cada una de ellas. En la cocina se escuchan los trastos golpear unos con otros y el olor a estofado que aún permanece en el aire le recuerda a Akane que no ha probado alimento en seis horas. El profesor voltea hacia ella y le hace un ademán con la para que se vaya a sentar a su lado. Temerosa, se introduce en el restaurante. Observa con suspicacia los adornos que cuelgan en las paredes, pequeños cuadros con caracteres que no puede leer y un simple reloj marcando las ocho y media de la noche. Sus ojos pasan de las letras chinas hacia la mirada dulce de la mesera, luego a Yamato encendiendo un cigarrillo y de pronto siente que tampoco entiende nada de lo que está pasando ahí.

—¿Vas a presentarnos a tu acompañante? — dice una voz rasposa desde la cocina.

La viejecilla se asoma por encima de la barra para ver a la recién llegada. En sus enormes ojos no hay sorpresa, sabe perfectamente de quién se trata. El larguísimo cabello canoso sobre la piel morena llama la atención de Akane. Habla perfectamente el japonés, pero su vestimenta de seda verde delata su nacionalidad.

—Akane, ella es Cologne, mi maestra — dice Yamato.

La chica se pone inmediatamente de pie y hace una pequeña reverencia.

—Soy Akane Tendo, encantada.

—Ella es…

—La hija de Soun Tendo, lo sé— interrumpe Cologne con la mirada fija en la chica.

—¿Lo… lo conoce? — pregunta Akane sin poder esconder su excitación.

—No hay muchos artistas marciales en Nerima— concluye Cologne para su desilusión.

Shampoo se acerca a la mesa. De pronto Akane se siente un poco intimidada. La mirada rojiza de la chica se clava en la de ella. Nunca antes ha visto semejante desdén en una persona y aunque quiere dejar de verla, su aspecto exótico le impide quitarle los ojos de encima. ¿Es que todas las mujeres chinas eran así de guapas?

—_¿Qué hace ésta aquí? — _dice Shampoo notablemente molesta. No entiende el idioma, pero con el simple tono de su voz, Akane puede deducir que a la china no le agrada para nada su presencia. El sentimiento es recíproco.

—_¿Recuerdas lo de mantener cerca al enemigo? —_dice Yamato soltando una bocanada de humo que hace toser a Akane.

—_Sí, pero no tan cerca. No la quiero cerca de mí. Además, huele horrible. _

Jia Li deja escapar una risilla burlona que es reprendida por una mirada severa de Cologne. Akane pasa la mirada de uno a otro. Quiere preguntar qué es lo que pasa pero teme parecer más estúpida de lo que ya se siente. Con decisión oscilante se levanta de su asiento y dice:

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

—¡No, no! — dice Yamato jalándola de un brazo y obligándola a sentarse de nuevo —Perdona la descortesía, Tendo. Shampoo aún no sabe hablar japonés.

—Ella es mi nieta, Shampoo — dice Cologne —Shampoo, ella es Akane Tendo, _y como dice Yamato, es mejor mantenerla cerca. _

Aunque Akane hace una pequeña reverencia para saludarla, Shampoo voltea el rostro enojada. ¿Es posible que una mujer sea tan arrogante? ¡Ni hablar! Tampoco está muriéndose de ganas por ser su amiga. Ni siquiera le importa serle simpática. Pero qué altanería.

Un montón de trastos van a parar a los pies de Akane, después el cuerpo de un hombre enfundado en ropas chinas de color blanco. El cabello negro le cubre todo el rostro e intenta levantarse con torpeza.

—Y ese es Mousse— dice Cologne con resignación.

El chico consigue ponerse en pie y con agilidad toma una de las sillas, se sienta a horcajadas sobre ella, apoya los brazos sobre el respaldo. Acerca su rostro al de Akane y se ajusta las gafas para verla mejor.

—_Es bonita_— dice y recibe un codazo de Shampoo.

—¿Qué dijo? — pregunta Akane con inocencia.

—Nada importante— dice Yamato encogiéndose de hombros para no darle importancia.

—Ryota nos habló de ti — dice Cologne— Dijo que practicas las artes marciales, como tu padre.

—¿Las mujeres japonesas tienen permitido practicar artes marciales?— pregunta Mousse.

—Sí— responde Akane con algo de timidez — Al principio mi padre no quería enseñarme, dijo que era algo muy peligroso para una chica, pero yo insistí. Y gracias a mi entrenamiento he podido representar al dojo en varias ocasiones.

—_Quizá por eso es que pareces un chico…— _dice Shampoo entre dientes.

—Sabia decisión de tu parte— afirma Cologne — aunque tengo entendido que sus leyes internas no les permiten heredar la escuela a una mujer.

—Sí, bueno… eso es cierto— dice Akane con notable decepción en su rostro.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—No.

—Pero está comprometida —dice Yamato — con otro artista marcial local, ¿no es así, Akane?

—Sí— contesta con un atisbo de entusiasmo — Vamos a casarnos pronto y según mi padre, así podré heredar el dojo.

—Vaya, aún así es una lástima que Soun Tendo no haya tenido hijos varones — dice Cologne.

—¿Y de verdad eres tan fuerte como Yamato nos ha platicado? — pregunta Mousse con ánimo.

—Apuesto diez órdenes de sushi a que puede vencerte —reta el maestro.

—Entonces probémoslo.

Mousse apoya el codo sobre la mesa y le ofrece la mano abierta a Akane para medir fuerzas.

Akane mira a Yamato y éste asiente. Al ver una sonrisa amigable en el rostro de Cologne, toma la mano de Mousse y la presiona con todas las fuerzas que tiene hasta que logra derrotarlo con un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

—¡Auch! — grita Mousse con teatralidad —¡Me has vencido! Definitivamente tu padre no necesita hijos varones.

Una gran sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Akane, sabe que el chico se dejó vencer a propósito, pero por primera vez eso no le molesta. Las risas de los demás le hacen disipar el montón de miedos que tuvo cuando entró al lugar.

Un baño caliente era justo lo que necesitaba para descansar de ese viaje tan ajetreado. Vistiendo una camisa de tirantes que evidencia sus músculos y una toalla en la mano para secarse el cabello húmedo, Ranma baja por las escaleras hacia el área del restaurante. No tiene apetito, pero las risas de todos —algo que no es muy común últimamente— llaman su atención lo suficiente para que quiera averiguar qué sucede. Cuando la ve de espaldas, sentada en la silla, su sangre se congela. Conoce esa voz, esa risa, ese cabello. Es Akane, dentro del _Neko Hanten_, rodeada por los chinos como una ovejita a merced de una manada de lobos. Con el alma en vilo se acerca a la mesa.

—… y entonces se desmayo de dolor —dice Cologne —y gritaba: no más, no más, me quedaré en casa a cultivar arroz.

—Aún ahora creo que cultivar arroz era mejor opción —dice Yamato provocando la risa de todos.

Es Shampoo la primera que nota la presencia de Ranma, aunque no se percata de que el chico ha palidecido.

—¡Ranma! — dice corriendo hacia él y jalándole del brazo.

—¡Ranma! Ven, siéntate —dice Yamato con naturalidad— Le estamos contando a Akane cómo Cologne casi nos mata en los entrenamientos. Cuéntanos la tuya.

El chico lo mira incrédulo. ¿Cómo es posible que se haya atrevido a llevarla con los chinos? Mira a Akane que a su vez lo observa con algo de sorpresa y su ira se incrementa aún más.

—¿Podemos hablar, Yamato? — dice con voz severa.

—¡Claro!

Cuando están lo suficientemente alejados de la mesa, Ranma espeta:

—_¿¡Por qué rayos la trajiste!? ¿¡Estás loco!? _

—_Calma, calma — _dice y enciende un cigarrillo_ —Fue idea de Cologne. La mejor manera de conocerla es teniéndola cerca, ¿no? Si hacemos que se sienta en confianza entre nosotros será más fácil obtener la información que necesitamos. _

Aturdido, Ranma se pasa una mano por la frente mientras que otra descansa en su cintura. No se ha dado cuenta, pero Akane los está viendo de reojo.

—_¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Ranma? _

—_Nada. Sólo creo que manteniéndola cerca en la universidad era suficiente. _

—_¿Piensas que le van a hacer daño? ¿Te preocupa que la lastimen?_

El chico se voltea para darle la espalda.

—_Al final de cuentas tenemos que lastimarla, Ranma. ¿No dijiste que estás preparado para esto? _

—_Sólo aléjala de aquí, ¿quieres? _

—¿Profesor Yamato? — la voz de Akane los sobresalta —Me voy a casa. Muchas gracias por la cena, fue muy divertido.

—¿Tan pronto? — dice Yamato con camaradería —¡Bueno! Te veré en la universidad.

—Hasta luego, Ranma — dice Akane con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Cuando la ve salir por la puerta, Ranma cede al impulso incontrolable de salir tras de ella. Yamato se queda parado en el mismo lugar, tira la colilla de su cigarro al suelo y la aplasta. Por enésima vez en lo que llevan en Tokio, está seguro de que Ranma no podrá lograr lo que se han propuesto.

4

Akane fija su mirada en la luna tan grande que hay esa noche. Es lo único que puede tranquilizarle un poco los nervios. Ranma camina a su lado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en la garganta. Hace mucho tiempo que no tienen la oportunidad de platicar a solas. Akane es quien rompe el incómodo silencio que los envuelve:

—Son muy divertidos — dice pateando a su paso una pequeña piedra.

—¿Quiénes? ¡Ah! Cologne y…

—Sí— sonríe— Al principio me atemorizaron un poco pero… creo que debería dejar esta tonta costumbre de juzgar a las personas por su apariencia.

«No, no dejes de hacerlo» piensa Ranma.

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? He estado la mayor parte de mi vida con ellos.

Los sentidos de Akane se ponen en alerta. Ha luchado contra ella misma evitando preguntarle cosas de su pasado, ni siquiera le ha pedido una explicación durante todo el mes que ha pasado desde que regresó. Por eso cada que el chico da indicios de soltar información al respecto, trata de manejar la situación con cautela.

—No les tomes mucho cariño. Son nómadas, de pronto están aquí, de pronto allá.

—¿Cariño?

—Sí, tiendes a encariñarte muy rápido con las personas — dice aparentando estar distraído.

Las mejillas de Akane se enrojecen.

—¿Has estado con ellos desde que…?

—¿Cuál es la línea que te lleva a Shinjuku? — interrumpe.

Akane detiene su marcha y se coloca frente a él. Bajo la luz mercurial Ranma puede notar que tiene la nariz roja por el frío. La mira con recelo, sabiendo de antemano lo que va a preguntarle. Conoce esa mirada, no es la primera vez que la utiliza con él, hace trece años ya la tenía en los ojos. Entonces la ve de nuevo como el día en que la conoció: los ojos redondos, de chocolate dulce, las mejillas rosadas, la naricilla irguiéndose en medio de su rostro, el abanico que hacen sus pestañas cada vez que pestañea. No, las cosas no han cambiado para nada. Él sigue siendo el chico desvalido y huérfano que se resfriaba con cualquier chubasco y ella seguía siendo la chica fuerte y sonriente que podía sanarlo sólo con su voz.

—Te pregunté…

—¿¡Akane!?

La conocida voz tras de ella la hace dar un respingo. Gira sobre sus talones sólo para confirmarlo y el dedo con el que iba a señalar a Ranma queda sobre el aire.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí… con éste? — pregunta Ryoga con desdén.

—Puedo explicarlo — arguye Akane con las manos frente a ella.

—La estoy acompañando a la estación— dice Ranma con voz firme.

—Le pregunté a ella, bravucón.

—¿Cómo me llamaste, cerdo infeliz? — dice acercándose a él peligrosamente.

Akane, en medio de los dos, sólo estira inútilmente sus extremidades para evitar que se aproximen más.

—No hay por qué pelear — dice Akane con fingida tranquilidad —Ranma sólo me acompañaba a la estación pero creo que de aquí puedo ir sola. Gracias, Ranma — dice girándose hacia él y haciendo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse. Empuja a Ryoga lejos del chico, pero éste la aparta con el brazo.

—No sé qué estás tramando, Saotome, pero creo haberte advertido que no te acercaras a ella.

—¿Quieres pelear? — dice Ranma con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¡No! ¡No quiere! — grita Akane tratando de sonar autoritaria —¡Vámonos, Ryoga!

—Te perdonaré porque tu chica está aquí, pero si nos encontramos a solas ten por seguro que…

—¡Ranma, basta!

Akane puede notar la ira en los ojos de Ranma, que parecen a punto de brotar de sus cuencas oculares. El chico le sostiene la mirada unos segundos y con las palabras atoradas en la garganta da la media vuelta y se aleja del lugar, no sin antes dirigir una mirada retadora a su rival.

5

En lugar de acompañarla a la estación del metro, Ryoga la lleva directo al dojo Tendo. Casi a la fuerza, la chica sigue sus exaltados pasos sin que él escuche una sola palabra de lo que dice.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Akane? — dice Ryoga con frustración.

—Ryoga, puedo explicarlo.

—¡No, no, no puedes! Estabas con Saotome, en la noche, ¿qué? ¿qué se supone que pasa aquí? ¡estamos comprometidos! Ni siquiera me has dado una explicación, no me has dicho por qué ha vuelto y por qué estás trabajando con él… ¡esto es inaceptable! ¡voy a romperle el cráneo!

—¡Basta! Si no te lo dije es porque sabía que te ibas a poner así. Nunca he entendido por qué lo odias tanto, él nunca nos ha hecho nada…

—¿¡Ah no!? ¿¡Ah no!? ¿Quieres que te diga qué…?

—¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes, muchachos? — pregunta Soun que los ha interceptado en la entrada de la casa.

—Padre, lamento que tenga que presenciar esta discusión pero Akane… Ranma Saotome… ha vuelto y Akane está trabajando con él desde hace un mes, no me lo había contado, supongo que tampoco a usted.

—¡No tengo porqué hablar de mis compañeros de trabajo!

—¿Ranma Saotome has dicho? — el semblante pálido de su padre no pasa desapercibido para Akane.

—Sí —responde Ryoga con seriedad.

—¿Hay algo aquí que yo no sepa? — pregunta Akane.

—Saotome —dice Soun para sí mismo.

—¿Padre?

—Debes renunciar, hija mía.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—No le hables así a nuestro padre.

—¡Es una orden! — dice Soun enérgico.

—No, no lo haré a menos de que me des una razón.

—Te lo ordeno y eso debe ser suficiente.

—Padre, no tengo dieciséis años, no puedes pedirme que abandone mi trabajo por un tonto capricho.

—No es un capricho. Tenemos un motivo importante para pedirte que lo dejes.

—¡Entonces dímelo!

—Me temo que aún no puedo hacerlo.

—Suficiente. Los dos han perdido el piso.

—Te he dado una orden y espero que no desobedezcas, Akane. Por el honor de la familia debes dejar de ver a ese muchacho.

— ¿El honor de qué? ¿Qué estás hablando papá? ¡Papá!

—Vas a dejarlo y no está a discusión. Si no lo haces, dejarás de ser mi hija.

—¿Pero … pero por qué? Tú…

—He dicho.

Jamás ha visto a su padre hablarle con tanta seriedad como en ese momento. Una oleada de calor producida por la cólera baja por toda su espalda y la hace temblar. ¿Cómo es posible que así nada más le pida que deje su trabajo? ¿Qué pasa con Ranma que les preocupa tanto?

Continuará

Nota:

¡Lo sé! Looooong time.

No puedo recordar a quién le respondí la review en los capítulos pasados y a quién no, entonces prefiero agradecerles a todos de una vez. Mis queridas eleniak y LumLum, kikyo4, akane192530, mi querida Jorgi, , mi Sophy, monik saotome, RosemaryAlejandra, MATT (me ha emocionado especialmente tu review, te mando un súper abrazo) Jennifer, akarly, ai-chan, BON, cjs y linaakane. Cada uno de sus comentarios me ha hecho infinitamente feliz, muchísimas gracias.

Agradeceré mucho sus comentarios al respecto de éste. Me siento muy emocionada con la historia, ¿Qué creen que haga Akane? ¿Por qué Soun no quiere que Akane vea a Ranma? ¿Qué se traen entre manos los chinos, el profesor y nuestro protagonista? Descúuuubralo en el siguiente episodio.

Ya en serio, estoy muy emocionada con este Fan Fiction y si no había tenido la oportunidad de publicar es debido a la falta de tiempo, como siempre. Si bien el capítulo estaba casi completo, me faltaban algunas revisiones que hago a mano… ¡y aún así se me pasan detalles! Ahora que estoy de vacaciones por un tiempecillo, quisiera terminar el siguiente que personalmente creo que está quedando muy bueno.

Me gustaría mucho saber qué es lo que opinan del fic en general, ¿les emociona? ¿les parece que hay escenas que están de más y que pudieran eliminarse? ¿les molesta tanta intriga? ¿qué le falta (ya sé que le falta romanticismo, pero es que en eso no doy una, como mi Takahashi)? En fin, ¡cuéntenmelo en las reviews!

Aprovecho para avisarles a mis lectores de "La Reina de la Nieve" que el siguiente capítulo no está listo y no creo que lo esté hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Estoy tratando de dar lo mejor porque para mí es un episodio muy especial y quiero explotar mis habilidades al máximo para él. Así que ténganme paciencia, plis, ustedes saben que los quiero y les agradezco.

Igual para avances y los capítulos en .pdf (yo soy de las que odian leer en formato web) está mi blog, por el cual pueden pasarse cuando quieran jadehaze . blogspot . com. No actualizo con mucha frecuencia, pero sí cuando sucede algo importante o algún lector me pide que me reporte para asegurarse de que no he muerto.

Los quiero mucho, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo aunque sea un poquito.

Un beso,

J.


End file.
